Wedding Dress
by zaki-kun
Summary: I fell in love with her but now she's getting married. What else can I do?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** I found a contest about Elsanna and decided to give it a try. I don't usually write angst type of story and grammar isn't my forte. Feel free to be a grammar nazi or just read and review :D Or you can kill me after reading this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Frozen, Disney does. The songs used in this fiction are not mine as well and have their own respective owners.

**Summary:** I fell in love with her but now she's getting married. What else can I do?

* * *

**Wedding Dress**

I paced around my room for the nth time and noted that it was only 4:30am. It was too early for anyone to be awake but here I am, nervously pacing around my room. I stopped before my tall wooden cabinet that held my clothes and stared at two set of clothing that hung by the handles of the cabinet door by a wooden clothes hanger and wrapped by a transparent clothes bag.

One was a dress. It was a crystal blue off-shoulder dress with a crystallized bodice and powder blue sleeves. The skirt part has a slit that can go all the way up to my mid-thigh if I do wear it. It was a special dress I specially asked one of her personal tailor to make.

Then there was the other clothing. It was all white, something I found as one of my favorite since it resembled the color of snow, with light blue linings. It's a two-piece suit that I had custom made to fit me perfectly and a half mask that's colored light blue with darker blue shading, resembling a thick ice, hanging around the Chinese collar.

Both clothing are perfect for the event that would take place today. I do prefer the dress over pants but the suit looks more appealing to wear today. Who am I kidding! The suit is made to make sure I look dashing and attractive while the dress makes me look attractive too but also seductive. Seductive isn't a good impression to today's event. To _her_ event.

A sigh escaped my lips and I took a few steps back. Knowing my bed is just behind me; I closed my eyes and decided to fall back on the soft mattress. It was fluffy like a snow. Today was the day I feared the most. Today is the day I know my heart will die. I groaned loudly and rolled to the right side of my bed and looked at the side table drawer at the end of my bed. On top of the drawer is a picture frame that held my most prized possession. A picture of two women, the platinum blonde haired one was carrying a red haired woman on her back, both smiling widely like they are laughing. The picture frame held a picture of _us._

Or what we used to be.

I sighed and faced my bed, stopping the growing hurt that's building in my chest and the hot tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I sucked a lungful of air, choking at the dust that came with it, and willed myself to toughen up. I knew the fact that the day she told me the news is the day my life had ended.

The news that Anna Summers will marry Kristoff Bjorgman.

Anna, my dear bestfriend.

Anna Arendelle, the girl who I love the most.

The girl who doesn't know I love her and fell in love with another.

The girl who asked me to be the one that will play her wedding march.

I pushed myself off the bed and look at the two clothing hanging on my cabinet. I grimly smiled and finally decided what to wear. There was no other choice really but since that day, six months ago, I knew that this is the right decision for all.

* * *

It's already ten o'clock and Anna's wedding will start at twelve o'clock. I know she'll expect me to be at the church, smiling at her or congratulating her in her wedding. I know that even if I don't want to, I need to be there. With a frustrated sigh, I got up from my bed and went to the connecting bathroom.

It took me a while and I finally finished taking a bath and fixing myself to be presentable at the wedding. I chose to wear the blue dress and kept my hair in a French braided crown twist bun to make it look formal. Sure my dress screams seductress but adding a light blue shawl would help cover my exposed shoulders. My smartphone that's just a few inches from me vibrated and I slowly took it to see the message I received. It was from Marshall Kruez which we call as Marshmallow, one of my friends.

**[You up Queen? Olaf and I are done preparing – M.K]**

**[Just about finished Marshmallow. – E.]**

**[Queen, you sure about this? – M.K]**

I stared at the message. There was dual meaning in it and both of them I can only answer a yes and/or a maybe. There's no turning back. I was too late.

**[Yeah Marshmallow. I'm sure. The arrangements are prepared and I can't go back from it. – E.]**

I waited for Marshmallow's reply but I didn't get any after waiting for a minute or two. He too isn't happy but what can we all do? It was Anna's decision. A very abrupt decision. I looked at the wall clock across the room and found that it was already eleven forty-five. '_I'll be late. But I'm making sure I'm fashionably late.' _ I grinned, for the first time since yesterday, and headed out to my car, a blue SRT Viper Coupe.

* * *

Riding my car towards the church which is a thirty-minute ride from my condominium unit, I heard my smartphone ringing. Still keeping my eyes on the road, making sure that Anna's _happiest_ day will be Elsa's blood-free, I reached out to my purse and took out my smart phone. I glanced at the caller and only sighed heavily. Olaf was calling. So I turned on the bluetooth of my phone and since it was already recognized by my car sound system, I answered the call.

**"Hey Sis~! Whoa! I can hear my own voice! Sweet!" **Olaf's voice sounded from all four speakers of my car. Olaf, short of Oliver Anthony Frossen, is my younger brother. He's the type of brother who's bubbly and annoying at the same time.

"Hi Olaf and you are on car speaker. I'm on my way, so don't worry about me skipping town early." I told him seriously.

**"Heh, Marshmallow and I already know that. I was just calling to know if you are sure about all of this."** He sounded serious, which is rare.

"Yes Olaf, I am. I already signed the contract, with you and Marshmallow's consent." I informed him. It was a rush decision too. A spur of the moment. But how can I pass such opportunity?

**"Well if you are certain. Anyway, I know it's still hard for you but we are all here for you."** Now he sounded concern. Such a caring little brother and it hurts me more that he can see me whenever I break. I hate myself for it more.

"I know, I know. Anyway, I'm expecting everyone to be at their best later." I told my little brother. My eyes are set up front and found myself nearing the church.

**"We are hundred percent ready sis! Oh! I can see your car! Meet you at the entrance! And Anna's going crazy now so you better hurry."**

And the call ended. Good enough time as I found an empty parking lot with my name on it. Literally. Anna still making sure I have spots in the parking lot. I smiled and parked my car carefully. I looked at my watch and ironically, I was in time. Deciding on not prolonging my agony anymore, I went and faced the music, well play the bridal march.

* * *

I met Olaf at the entrance of the church. He's a handsome guy, I give you that. He has father's brown hair that he kept neat and tidy by making sure it was short and moderate amount of gel to keep it spiked up. He has the same eyes as dad too, forest green with a twinkle of mischief which he got from mother. I smiled at him and he waved back enthusiastically. He's wearing a white tuxedo with light blue inner vest and a simple bow of the same color.

He told me how much Anna rampaged when she found out that I was still not there. I can imagine how Anna acted. As soon as we stepped inside the church, I found myself being the center of attention. Some men and women looked at me dreamily while the others just gave me a look that says 'we'll kill you if you don't start now.' which I don't care if they do.

My left sleeve was tugged and I looked at my little brother who was awkwardly sporting a worried look. "Elsa, I think you should go and start playing before Anna comes out thinking you're still not here." He told me nervously. Well an angry Anna is like the Hulk with no bulky muscles. But an angry Anna also means a sexy Anna. I smiled at the thought.

"What are you playing anyway? You never told any of us."

I winked at my little brother and smiled at him coyly. I only have one piece in mind that I want to play on _their_ wedding. It's a new composition, one that only Olaf and Marshmallow knows. I have been twiddling about it a week after Anna told me the date of her marriage. A month ago. So being her bestfriend, she asked me if I could play the wedding march for her, for free of course, and I get to choose the song. I never had the heart to say no to her with the look of pure happiness on her face. So being a pianist, I agreed to her request and immediately composed a song for her.

You see, my two boys and I belong in a small music band called 'Snow Queen and the Snowmen' and we work for Arendelle Music. And yes, the company that Anna's family owns. Sure it's just the three of us and we usually borrow some other members from the company's other music groups if we need more instruments or singers, but being just us, we are the bestselling music group in their company. Well locally that is.

Olaf's frown turned into a surprised look. It seems he figured it out.

"Elsa! Don't tell me you are playing _that_ song?" He whispered angrily at me.

"So? I'm just playing the piano version. She doesn't know the lyrics." I told him. The song I had in mind was serene, yes, but if you hear the lyrics, it was not wedding march worthy.

"But sis! It's-"

"Places everyone! You, dear miss Frossen, would you mind if we start the wedding march?" Ah a good timing for the wedding planner to interrupt. I grinned at Olaf who has his mouth wide open after being surprised by the planner.

"I would be honored." I answered, masking my sarcasm with a fake smile which the planner believed. With my sights over the altar at the other end of the aisle, I saw _him_, smiling goofily at me and waving. I really want to thank the Norse gods for having Kristoff dense as a log. I showed him one of my fake smiles and waved meekly in return before proceeding at the right side of the altar where a white grand piano is.

People stared at me as I made my way to the piano. I can assume it's because my dress was backless and only being covered by my shawl. Pained squeaks and reprimanding voices followed me as I passed by every long wooden church bench. I never paid them any mind. None of them ever caught my attention anyway. As I arrived at the sleek grand piano, I made myself comfortable by sitting at the cushioned piano chair and placed my left index finger over the last left key. I took a deep breath and glided my left index finger along the piano keys, performing a glissando. I smiled at myself as the piano before me is well tuned and perfect for playing the wedding march.

I looked to my right and saw _him_ fidgeting while his bestman, a guy named Sven with brushed back brown hair and wearing the same style suit as Olaf, patting _his _back. _He_ is Kristoff Bjorgman, another Arendelle Music performer. Unlike my band, he plays solo and performs mostly acoustic songs. He sucks at song writing and rely on Sven to find him new songs to play. Sven is his manager. He's good for an acoustic singer and other women do find him attractive, even Anna. His blonde unkempt hair still the same and looked as if he did not even try to comb it, his goofy grin that Anna kept on rambling about, and mostly his singing voice. Those are the things women and some men kept on ogling at Kristoff. And all I can say is I _despise _him.

There was movement at the other end of the aisle and I darted my gaze over the said movement. Looking in-between the gap of the lid and the sheet rack and found myself having contradicting feelings. Awe and pain.

There, at the start of the red carpet aisle, behind the bridesmaid and groomsmen, flowergirl and ring bearer stood Anna Arendelle. She's dressed in an all-white gown with an off-the-shoulder, her hair tied up in a stylish bun, much like my own, and I can bet she's wearing a two inched heeled boots under her long gown. She looked marvelous. And it pains me to know that she's wearing such elegant dress for someone who's not me. That she looked so beautiful for a man than me.

I was snapped out of my adoration and hidden lament when I noticed a man with black hair that's styled in a brushback manner. His dark brown eyes stared at me, even from a distance I can see him glaring, and I realized that I should start playing the wedding march. Marshmallow can be a bit annoying sometimes. Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling, I positioned my hands over the piano keys, slowly closing my eyes, and started playing Anna's wedding march. A piano version of one of my newest compositions. The song I tagged as Wedding Dress.

_'But it won't hurt anyone if I sing the song in my head.'_ Anyone except me.

* * *

_Never should've let you go Never found myself at home  
Ever since that day that you walked  
Right out the door  
_  
_You were like my beating heart  
That I, I can't control  
Even though we've grown apart  
My brain can't seem to let you go_

_Thinking back to the old times_  
_When you kept me up late at night_  
_We use to mess around_  
_Laugh and play, fuss and fight_

I met her during our band's performances at a local bar. It was about five years ago and our band was still starting out. Olaf and I, we came from a family with money so material things aren't that hard to get. But due to my independent nature, I told my father and mother that I want to earn my own money. They took this as an opportunity that I can learn how the world is and they allowed me to do whatever I wanted. So I pulled Olaf and our neighbor Marshmallow and we started a band. So during the course of our band-playing journey, I met the most annoying girl I ever met. And she happens to be the most beautiful girl I ever met.

So my band and I were playing a cover song of 'Can't help falling in love' by the A-Teens. And it's funny when I laid my eyes on her; it was love at first sight. The song is perfect for that day.

Anna was at the bar with a few other girls and instead of focusing on her companions, she was smiling at the direction of the band. At first I thought she was ogling at Marshmallow or Olaf, both are attractive to women standards. So with that on my mind, I kept my feelings at bay and just play the songs thrown at us.

After our gig, the boys and I hanged around the bar area. Easy access to booze and such. Olaf was still underage at that time so I kept a close watch on his alcohol intake while Marshmallow entertained a few women. I on the other hand, held a bottle of below zero beer and tried to search for the redhead that caught my attention. But miserably failing.

When I thought back then that all hopes are lost, I felt someone tap my shoulder. Thinking it was one of my small set of fans, which are women, I turned around and showed one of my icy personas. The Snow Queen should live up to her name as the queen of ice and snow. With a pokerface expression, I turned around and caught myself sucking a lungful of air.

Anna, whose name I didn't know back then, stood before me with a wide bright smile. She waved at me and I was stuck in a trance of staring at her that my lil' brother had to cover for me.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He told the redhead who just giggled in return. Olaf's bubbly personality is the reason why he has his own set of fans. Smiling warmly at them and offering free hugs.

I snapped out of my trance when I realized that Olaf hugs anyone. I glanced at my side and indeed saw the beautiful redhead hugging Olaf and giggling at the same time. Her voice reminded me of windchimes.

Olaf and Anna were talking for a while and I wasn't able to hear what they are saying due to the music in the bar, even if we are just a foot apart. I saw Anna glance at me and Olaf beaming a hearty smile and pointing at me. I just raised a questioning brow, a habit, and looked at the two.

"She's Elsa and she's my sister! She's our band leader!" I hear Olaf telling Anna. The redhead nodded her head and turned to me, smile still not disappearing from her face.

She waved at me and my only reaction was to look at Olaf and the kid just gave me thumbs up and left. Marshmallow was nowhere in sight, probably hanging out with some girl, so I was left with the girl whom I grew a crush upon.

"Hi! I'm Anna! Olaf told me your name is Elsa?" She said cheerfully. I just smiled at her and nodded my head.

She told me then that she's a talent scout for Arendelle Music despite being a college freshman. And while she and her friends are celebrating, she found talent within our band.

Of course we had to audition first, make the higher ups like us. They said that even if Anna is the daughter of the boss, they still need to know if the talent is perfect for their company. I remember how my band and I showed them how we play.

"Okay Elsa, show these boys that Anna is a great talent scout!" Anna cheered for us. All I could do was grin at her and gave her a thumbs up.

When we are all set, one of the four men in suit called our attention. His name is Adam and as he explained to us that a band must not only perform modern genre, they should know classical as well. I looked at my friends with a raised of a brow. Could you believe it? Classical being played by us?

Marshmallow let down his guitar and went to the place where other string instruments are. I saw him pick up a violin and began fiddling with it, tuning it according to his taste. Olaf was different though. I heard him grumble for the chosen music theme and went to sit beside me. Oh this is good.

"So mister Adam, we can play any classical?" I asked the brown haired man. With Olaf beside me and Marshmallow using a violin, it could only mean one thing and it would be a fun performance. When the man named Adam nodded his head, Olaf nudged my sides and he began to press the keys in the grand piano.

We played the music called 'The Scarlet Cape' by Ralph Federer. And it was not played like the usual way we do. We added hype in the whole performance, Olaf and I acting like we're in the game of twister and twisting our body and limbs and pressing the keys. Marshmallow was playing the violin as Olaf and I struggled with our own musical instrument.

After the performing our audition piece, which Anna found as hilarious and great at the same time due to the added skir where Olaf and I are fighting over the piano keys, Adam offered us opportunity and we immediately signed the contract. Who wouldn't if you will get to see a beauty such as Anna. oh and the work along with it.

From then on we became friends. Just a month in the music industry and I learned a lot from her. I learned that she's the daughter of the company's owners, something she didn't brag about. She talks so much and the only way to stop her is if she's out of breath, god knows that's a rare feat, or offer her chocolates. We hang out a lot. I always fetch her at the university she attends to and take her to a nearby coffee shop or someplace we can have chocolates.

We also did a weekly movie marathon at my condo unit. We pop in any movie we can watch, minus horror as I'm definitely afraid of horror. It is named in a terrifying genre so duh it's scary. I still can't understand people liking to watch it. Anyway, during those movie marathons, she always crawls to me and cuddle with me whenever we watch movies.

I did everything anyone should do to the person they love. From texting her good morning to checking up on her every night. Making sure she's safe from any intense harm. Make her laugh when she's sad. Be there when she's sick and take care of her. Even cover up her escapades from her dad. I was there for her. The only thing I was not able to do with her is to kiss her senseless and to confess my true feelings to her.

_I guess it's too late, I'm dancing this dance alone  
This chapters done, the story goes on_

During those times I never told her that my crush over her grew to love. I never told her that I love her more than just a friend.

_Baby,_

___Can't believe that you are not with me  
'Cause you should be my lady  
All I want is to set your heart free  
_

There was a time when she dated a douche named Hans whateverhislastnameis. Long story short, he's the biggest ass in the world. Why? First he made the mistake of leading Anna to think he is her true love. Then he tried to use Anna in making him famous. He cheated on her. And out of all, he hurt Anna not only emotionally but also physically. Hurting Anna in both emotionally and physically is a mortal sin to me.

So I told Anna about it. At first she didn't believe me when I said he's the incarnate of Loki plus Hades. Heck he can even be the son of Jafar, that crazy dude from Agrah-bah music production. But she didn't believe me then. It lasted for two months until Anna realized I was right and man it felt good to punch, after Anna sock him good, Hans in the face after it. I even paid a good amount of money to make sure that the damage on his face leaves a permanent mark.

But after that, she began to question what love is and what love is to me.

"Why can't I find someone who will love me." Anna mused one day while we are dining at one of the five star resto named Oaken-tastic. "What is love anyway?"

_'You just don't know where to look'_ I thought as I watch her sigh again for the fifth time of the night. I scrunched my nose and frowned at Anna. "You just attract the wrong guy. Look deeper in the ocean to find the right fish." I told her. Ocean, note that, and not the sea.

"I am looking! But each guy always turns to be like Hans. I wish someone will approach me like one of those dashing men in masquerade balls. Y'know, a dashing prince dressed in a well-pressed suit and wearing a mask, asking me to dance." She played with her spaghetti and then smiled. That smile always means trouble. "Say Elsa, why am I not seeing you with anyone? It's been two years since we first met and I never heard you talking about anyone you like."

I was halfway eating my steak, medium rare, when she asked that. My mouth hung wide open, eyes wide open and I have an utter shock expression in my face. Two years. TWO YEARS. And she just noticed this now? I shook my head to recompose myself and gently placed the fork that skewered the steak down on my plate. "Well, I'm just not interested in seeing anyone." I told her. It was somewhat true, I'm not interested in seeing anyone, but it's also a lie as my heart only wants Anna.

Anna just hummed at my answer and I found her swayed her head from side to side. She's thinking of another question, I just know it. My guts know it.

"Strange though. You have so many fans, note majority of them are women, and you never even go out with them."

"I flirt with my fans though." I informed her, rolling my eyes. "And for the record, I don't date boys. Remember?"

Anna's mouth made an 'o' shape and I facepalmed myself. She forgot and I can't blame her for it, I never did tell her I was a lesbian. She just saw me making out with women and never men.

"Then why are you not dating any women? I heard Aurora's one of your fans." She told me. Aurora is one of my fellow musicians under the Arendelle Music and she's one of the people I go to when I need some backup in my band. We tried dating but my heart just belongs to Anna.

I sighed and stood up from my seat. With a soft smile on my face, I approached Anna and kneeled beside  
her. She followed my every movement with her eyes and now she's looking down on me as she taller than me for the mean time. I took her left hand with my own and caressed it softly. "What more should I look for if I already have you in my life." I told her in a suave tone of voice and a smile. I heard some people near us swoon and I hope Anna would too.

Instead of swooning, Anna chuckled and used her freehand to pat my head. That look on her face, amused and disbelieving, means that she's not taking my subtle proposal seriously. "Elsa…"

And here's the crash and burn.

"Aww you look cute and handsome Elsa. Do that to your future girlfriend and I'm sure she'll swoon for you."

_'Is it possible to strangle your love one, yell at her for being an airhead, and slap her for being dense?'_ My mind screamed but my expression betrayed my mind and just showed a chuckle. "Hahaha then I'll just wait for that person." I told her. I stood up and straightened my dress.

"I wish you can find that person Elsa. We both find our special person."

Tears threaten to flow out and I sucked some oxygen and slowly exhaled. "Excuse me, I need to use the ladies room." I croaked. I turned my back around and slowly began walking away. But before I could make any more distance from Anna, I heard her sadden question.

"I wonder… What is love?"

_But if you believe that you belong with him  
Promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you  
Remember, I will always be here for you  
Even if it kills me to see you_

_In that wedding dress_  
_Oh see you in that wedding dress_  
_See you in that wedding dress_  
_Oh see you in that wedding dress_

I sighed and clicked my heels and turned around to approach Anna. With a soft smile, I leaned down to Anna and kissed her forehead. All my love flowed to that said kiss which I know that Anna will think as a friendly gesture.

"Love… Love is putting someone else's needs before yours." I told her and went back to going to the washroom.

_Snappin out this misery  
Depression this aint me  
But I always turn around_  
_180 degrees_

_You got control of me_  
_And I, I can't explain_  
_Somebody call 911 Emergency_  
_Before I go insane_

_Since you've moved on_  
_You took a piece of me give it back_  
_So much pain in my chest_  
_Blacking out, heart attack_

Then there was a time that I did meet someone that waver my feelings over Anna. It was the week after Anna got engaged. I went to Europe to blow off some steam. Of course travelling to Europe would raise some questions from Anna so I asked her father, Matthew Arendelle, to cover-up my leave. He agreed without batting an eyelash due to the fact that he knows my feelings over my bestfriend. I didn't know what he told Anna regarding my leave but I'm glad it worked.

So while in Europe, Paris to be exact, I stayed at my hotel room for three days just crying my heart out. I never checked the sights or tasted Paris' native food. I just stayed in my hotel room, crying. The fourth day of my stay though I decided to go out and get some fresh air.

Bad idea.

Being stuck inside my room and not eating much made me feel weak. I drowned myself with drinks, water and juice really and just didn't eat anything at all. So when I went out of my hotel room and went to the elevator, that's when I saw her.

This _her_ I'm talking about is the most infuriating woman I ever met. If Anna's annoying enough, this woman bested her in it.

So I entered the elevator and this woman, red hair that I can describe as a lion's mane due how wild it's styled. She's wearing a green long-sleeved shirt, black leggings and black flats. Her red curly hair reminded me of Anna's.

My mind recalled back then how Anna was swept off her feet by the 'dashing' Kristoff Bjorgman, the new talent. He's nice but rough around the edges if not for the fact he courted Anna. If it was not Anna he'd gone after, I might even support him. But instead, he chose the woman who owns my heart. The woman who I can't deny anything she wants. The princess finally found her prince.

I felt my heart clench and my breathing ragged. I leaned back to the steel frame of the elevator, feeling the steel descending, and closed my eyes. _'Conceal it, don't feel it.'_ I mentally chanted, hoping to ease the pain I was feeling.

I heard the woman beside me call my attention. I crack open my left eye and that's when it hit me. Nausea and dizziness came rushing in me and I can feel my body falling forward. I can hear the woman's voice, she has a thick Scottish accent, and I can see her looking at me. But before my world went dark, I saw Anna, standing before me with a worried look. Reaching out, I croaked out her name and then fell into a spiral of darkness.

_I guess it's too late, I'm dancing this dance alone  
It's too late.._

_Baby  
Can't believe that you are not with me  
'Cause you should be my lady  
All I want is to set your heart free_

_But if you believe that you belong with him_  
_Promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you_  
_Remember, I will always be here for you_  
_Even if it kills me to see you_

_In that wedding dress_  
_Oh see you in that wedding dress_  
_See you in that wedding dress_  
_Oh see you in that wedding dress_

I ended up in a hospital after that incident and I braced myself from storming paparazzi or news about my sudden hospitalization. The thought of Anna calling me, worried and angry at the same time, crossed my mind. But none of those appeared. No worried call from Anna, no news about Elsa Frossen in the hospital. Just nothing.

During my stay at the hospital, the woman whom I was with at the elevator stayed with me the whole time. She was bothersome, as I said earlier, because she's such a tomboy and bossy. She made me eat the disgusting hospital food, no offense. Lectured me about skipping meals, thank the gods she doesn't know about me not eating at all during my stay in Paris. And so much more.

She annoyed me but she also helped me stray my mind off Anna. She became my guiding light along this journey. But as the journey goes, we sometimes go astray and get distracted.

_And I see you with your man_  
_ And it's hard to understand_

_If we belong, if I did you wrong, _

_Where we even began_

_We would always fuss and fight_

_And it seems nothing was right_

_But I loved you girl and you were_

_My world but you'd never trust this guy_

_'Cause the things I do when_

_I'm on the stage, _

_They say I'm a superstar_

_You couldn't understand all_

_The female fans_

_And then we grew apart_

_And I just don't get when_

_You're acting like some other person_

_But I try my best to hold on_

_At the times when it ain't working_

_And everytime that you say_

_It's over it breaks my heart_

_And I don't know why_

_'Cause you've done it a lot_

_Of times in the past_

_But I get back up and try_

_You said we could work it out, _

_How could you hurt me now_

_And you moved on to the next, _

_I'm left with an imperfect smile_

I knitted my brows. As I played this part, I can't help but feel rage fill my body. I took a peek at the marching bride and her entourage and no words can explain how much I wanted to quit playing the piano and run to Anna. Run and take her in my arms, kiss her with all my emotions pouring in. But my dreams will only be dreams.

You see, Anna made my band big. We became famous all over the country. Our music always ended in the top 10 music charts. We gathered fans from all over, even foreigners. Each of us gained sets of fans and I found myself having multiple set as women and men alike cheered on me. With us being famous, schedules became hectic and priorities changes. I found myself losing time for Anna no matter how much I worked hard and fast.

Then _he_ came along.

To be honest, Kristoff's an okay guy. Compared to Hans that is. He treated Anna well and not like she's the daughter of the company owner. He made her laugh all the time. He cared for her deeply and his eyes show his love for her.

Marshmallow said he was the male version of me.

A version that Anna would love.

But every time my band and I have a concert, Kristoff's always there with Anna. He seemed to like our songs but the way he focuses on Anna just ticks me off. Then there was a time that I was late to meet up with him and Anna for dinner, I got held up because Matthew informed me about the band's contract nearing it's end, and Kristoff joked that the reason I was late because of my groupies. His jokes were good intention, I can see it in his eyes, but it didn't convey the intention he wanted.

Anna went silent to me during dinner and entertained Kristoff. After that, we ended up fighting. Anna saying I value my groupies more than my bestfriend. I tried to explain but Anna didn't hear it as she left through the door.

I wooed her back, to be my bestfriend of course. Chocolates from here and there, flowers, handmade crystal sculptures that she didn't know I made it. I tried everything to get her back.

It worked, apparently. After getting her Oaken's sundae special, a five-layer chocolate ice cream, she finally forgave me. But the times I was not there for her, Kristoff was there. And since then, he was with us every time I spend time with her. I asked Anna if he was her boyfriend but she denied it immediately. I smiled knowing I still have a chance.

Six months ago, I gathered my courage. With a neatly pressed dress, light blue one piece dress that has a slit that goes up to my mid right tight, I faced the night that would change our lives. For five years I harbored my feelings. For five freaking years I stood by the sidelines and became Anna's confidant. Those years will only be a memory as I decided to tell her everything by that time. So we dined at Oaken's restaurant, without the country singer at my request from Anna, and just took our time in leisure. When dessert was served and after Anna once again chattered at anything her mind can think of, I decided to take this time to confess.

I opened my mouth, courage and hope within my chest, and was about to tell her my deepest, darkest secret, when a flash and two reporters came to our table.

The showbiz just had to intervene.

They hounded us like wolves. Taking shots of everything we do and make articles about Anna and Kristoff. They dubbed them as the sweetest couple of the year. I blanched at the idea and then smirked. Anna would deny their accusations and laugh it off.

"Miss Arendelle is it true that you and mister Bjorgman are planning to be wed?" One reporter asked. Anna blushed and I looked at her then the two reporters. The question popped an invisible vein in my temple.

"Excuse me? May you be so kind and leave us alone?" I told the reporters with my eyes looking darkblue and my glare set to threatening. The reporter let out a soft squeaked and scampered away, fearing me.

I turned back to Anna and found her still blushing. This made me raise a brow and asked Anna again if Kristoff's her boyfriend.

Then and there, at Oaken's, six months before today, Anna told me the truth. Then and there, my heart shattered in to pieces.

"Actually, Kristoff did propose to me." She told me with a shy smile and blushing cheeks. "And I uh- said yes."

"What?! You two aren't even-" I saw her shy away, avoiding eye contact with me. It clicked immediately. The time I was not there for her. The short time I was not there and Kristoff took advantage of it. I kept myself calm, chanting the forever calming mantra in my head, and forced myself to smile at her. "I… See…" My smile never faltered and all I did after that is hold her hand, caressed it affectionately and congratulated her.

_But if you believe that you belong with him  
Promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you  
Remember, I will always be here for you  
Even if it kills me to see you_

_In that wedding dress_  
_Oh see you in that wedding dress_  
_See you in that wedding dress_  
_Oh see you in that wedding dress_  
_Oh no..._

I finished the song and a lone tear was able to escape from my left eye. I looked at the bride and saw her standing before Kristoff and that man slowly pulling up the veil covering her face. I can see her smiling with a blush across her face. She looked beautiful.

* * *

The whole wedding went smoothly. I can see Anna glancing at me either smiling or frowning whenever she gets a chance. I played the songs needed for the whole ceremony, even adding a few revise editions which garnered a few smiles from my audience. Marshmallow and Olaf gave me thumbs up for it too. But when the priest finally asked the most controversial question of all in every marriage ceremony, I stiffened and held my breath. My eyes instinctively closed and I gripped the piece of wood under my chair as I bit my lower lip. _'Please hurry up and give them your blessing! If you don't, I might let myself go and stop this wedding.'_ I mentally chanted, hoping he priest would just complete the whole damn ceremony.

Without anyone objecting to the wedding, including me, the priest smiled at Anna and Kristoff, giving them his blessing and announcing they are husband and wife.

**_Crack_**

Have you ever felt your skin smoothly being sliced when cleaning a piece of glass?

Or heard a glass suddenly crack due to extreme cold?

If not, then that's what I feel and heard right now. I can mentally hear my heart cracking in pieces as each part of it being smoothly sliced by a sharp blade. My forced acceptance of Anna's lifetime decision wavered and I couldn't stop myself from tearing up. I forced myself to smile, hiding my sadness over faux tears of happiness. Anna looked happy with Kristoff and I love her too much to ruin it for her. I stood up and secretly left the place, making sure Anna would not see me cry. I can put up a fake expression to mask what I feel but I can't verbally lie to her.

With all the guests and family celebrating the marriage, I slip in between the shadows and group of people until I was able to exit the place and run to my car. But I was not fast enough to avoid the two guys who are close to me.

Two men, dressed in tuxedos, stood before my car, glaring at me and arms crossed above their chest. _'Great. I knew they would anticipate my escape.'_ I can only sigh and slowed my pace towards my car. It took me a good three minutes to be only three feet away from the two guys and it was enough to hear them growling. "You two are not canines so stop growling." I told them, letting out a growl of my own.

"You left." Marshmallow pointed out.

I furrowed my slender brows. "I'm a coward so sue me." I just spat at him. I know I'm being mean but the pressure and heartache was not helping me calm down. I saw Olaf's expression turned to a sad one and he let his arms limp down. I hate it when he looks like that. It's like he's pitying me and I hate pity. He was about to open his mouth and I cut me to it. "Don't say anything. It's already here, we can't change that."

Olaf just closed his mouth and nodded his head. "So, we'll see you at the reception?" he asks.

I nodded an answer and turned my attention to Marshmallow who was being quiet but still have his arms crossed. "Marshmallow…"

"The song you played earlier, it sounded enthralling but sad. Is it new?" Marshmallow is the lead male singer of our group and the lead guitarist. He can play any string instrument and sing any song but he sucks at percussion instruments.

Olaf's our percussion and wind instrument genius. Just give him any instrument under those classifications, and he'll be playing it in no time. He's also the band's joker, keeping us all in good spirits. And he likes warm hugs, which is a good thing too since it's like he's transferring the warm hug to the person he's hugging. It's like he's summer and I'm winter, y'know? I'm usually told I was cold physically and add that the cold never bothered me.

"Yes, just finished it along with the music we'll play later." I informed him.

"I see. It reminds me of someone leaving. It means you are determined. Yes?" It's what I hate about Marshmallow. He can sense emotions in my compositions.

I held back the tears forming yet again and took a deep breath. When I felt that I won't break down, I looked up to Marshmallow. "Marshmallow it's been six months. I need this." _'I desperately need this.'_

"We won't stop you. Just-" He trailed off and looked at the direction of the church. I checked what he was looking at and found that Anna and Kristoff just exited the church. People throwing grains of rice at them, congratulating them endlessly, and the bride and groom happily laughing as they made their way to the white limo waiting for them. Anna looked happy within the arms of Kristoff.

"Queen, you should tell her."

Now this just cut the nerve of my calmness. I whipped back and glared menacingly at Marshmallow. "Tell her? Tell her what Marshall? Tell her 'Oh Anna I love you ever since we first met, why don't you ditch Kristoff and elope with me?!'" I faked a romantic voice as I said those words. I felt knots in my stomach and I had to take a deep intake of air to stop the surging pain. The pain building up within my chest and stomach was too much and I slowly leaned forward to assist my body. But instead of feeling the metal of my car, warm strong arms engulfed me in a tight hug and supported my body.

"Yes Queen. Tell her how you feel and wait for her response. You don't need to do all of this."

It was Marshmallow who hugged me and kept me standing. I felt another set of arms wrapping around me and my name being spoken softly and worriedly. Olaf was being his mushy self again. _'Tell her those things? I can't. It's already decided.' _ I just shook my head and leaned towards Marshmallow's lean chest. "I can't ruin her life. She's happy now." I told him and he just hummed and strokes my back to help me calm down.

We stayed in our spot for a while before Olaf reminded us of the reception. Pushing away from my cage hugger, Marshmallow, I told them that I'll meet up with them at the reception area. With both guys nodding their head, throwing threats if I don't show up, we all boarded our own transportation vehicle.

But I didn't leave yet. I leaned my head over the steering wheel and took a heavy sigh. _'__Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show'_ I mumbled again and again. It was a mantra, a way to remind myself that I should never tell Anna what I feel for her. Anna who only talks about men and knights in shining armors. Anna who I know would never love me the way I love her.

My continuous mantra was cut short when I heard my phone buzz. I immediately pulled it out from my purse and checked if the message was from Anna, hoping it was from Anna. My hope was broken but also relief flowed within my body when I saw the message that came from someone else.

**[I'll c u later. Dnt 4get nd DNT CNCL, s2pd – Wisp]**

I know I should smile but right now, all I can think of is Anna. I typed in a quick 'ok' and sent it to the one that sent me a message. She'll understand. She always did and I feel bad for making her understand so much. She gave me time even if she knows the consequence of it. Even if she puts up a supportive front, I know that she too is hurting in this. I can see it through her light blue eyes.

I pushed my head away from the steering wheel and decided to drive towards the place where the reception is being held. With the image of her sadden light blue eyes flashing in my mind, my determination to end the day quickly risen in my chest. I know how she feels and she too knows mine. Anna made a choice, one which she did not know that there is another choice aside from Kristoff, and I must honor her choice.

* * *

It took me fifteen minutes to arrive at the reception area. The place where Anna and I usually have dinner. Oaken-tastic. I parked my car at an empty parking area and turned off the engine. This was it. I took a deep breath and maneuvered myself to pick up my other set of clothes and shoes from the back seat. I already have a plan for my finale in this concerto named Elsa's Lament.

I entered the restaurant and was thankful that the event is being held at the second floor. Before I made my way to the reception area, I made a stop-over at the ladies' room. I was not surprised when the room attendant smiled at me. Anna and I have been visiting this restaurant for years that the staff already know who we are.

"Good afternoon miss Elsa. Freshening up before the event?" She asked me. I just showed her a small smile and shook my head. The attendant, a woman in her fifties, is a stout and chubby woman. She has this motherly vibe and makes me wonder why she was working at such a place.

"No missus Pots. I would like to request a favor." I showed her the suit and shoes.

Missus Pots understood my request even if I haven't spoken it to her yet. She gestured the last cubicle in the room and gently smiled at me. "You can use the last cubicle dear if you require." She told me. I said my thanks and made my way to the said small enclosure and hanged the clothing on the hook nailed on the cubicle door and laid my shoes on the tiled floor. I wasn't wearing the clothes. Not yet anyway. I exited the cubicle and made my way to missus Pots to bid my temporary leave. When I approached her, she hugged me tight and then patted my shoulder. I can see a strange glint in her eyes. It was like she's sad or disappointed. I wanted to ask her why but she shooed me away, telling me the event will start without me.

With the door of the ladies' room slamming behind me, I had no choice than to face the music. Well play the music.

You see, Anna didn't just request me to perform her wedding march. She also requested the band to play a few songs during her reception, to invite guests to dance and all that. At first I refused, telling her that I want more time with her. But she put up her puppy pout which I can't resist and I was left with just agreeing. It's funny because ever since Kristoff proposed to her, I never spent much time with Anna. Busy with her wedding preparations and schedules conflicting. So having less time during her wedding is not much of a surprise, but it still hurts as this might be the last time we can spend more than two hours together.

* * *

The second floor of Oaken-tastic is the event hall of the restaurant. It's a grand place and spacious too, a perfect place to hold a big event such as Anna's wedding. The event hall is decorated with white and blue, tables and chairs all arranged in an orderly fashion, and a stage filled with a musical instruments stood at the center wall of the area. The place where my band and I will perform.

Did you know that a wedding event can cause a lot of people being forgotten? The bride and groom will be too busy to accommodate all guests, entertaining them and making sure they are comfortable. The bride and groom will be too busy to tend to their own agendas, such as tending to their friends. I know because this is what's happening now. From where I stood, beside a pillar near the twin oak doors, I can see Anna being dragged around or called by her guests. I can see her laugh with them or talk with them in her Anna-esque way. Anna-esque meaning talking animatedly and straying off topic.

As I watched her with Kristoff, both never released each other's hand, I didn't notice my surroundings.

"You do know that we need to play some music, sis." The voice that sounded like Olaf startled me. I jumped away from my spot and clutched the fabric on top of my chest. I glared at the one who surprised me and found Olaf, smiling at me.

"You idiot. You could've given me a heart attack!" I reprimanded him.

"No, Anna can give you a heart attack while I can give you a warm hug." He snickered. "She already did, not knowing I might add, gave you a heart attack before. You know, few months ago." He trailed off, making circular gestures with his hands.

I forgot to mention that Olaf knew about my Paris hospitalization. The only people who knew about it are my band, my parents, Anna's dad and the woman who took me to the hospital. Why Anna never knew? I pleaded. Not my usual thing but it was a must to make sure Anna won't be disturbed. And thrown in a few threats of sealing any of my two boys in a freezer if they told Anna.

"Past is in the past." I shrugged my shoulders, adjusting my shawl, and directed my gaze over the stage. I saw Marshmallow tuning a guitar and tapping his foot. Probably making a beat while he tunes his instrument.

"PFFFT! Past-smasht. C'mon Elsa, let's finish our performance so that I can eat!" Olaf grabbed by right hand and pulled me towards the stage.

"You do know that after our performance-" I stopped whatever I was saying when Marshmallow saw us and just raised a brow at me. This is a 'you can't be late two times so get your butt over here.' kind of message. I didn't notice that we were now just below the stage and everyone looking at us.

"Hurry." Marshmallow mouthed.

I whipped my head around and saw everyone staring at us, waiting for us to start. He pointed at the guests and I saw Anna, FINALLY away from Kristoff, was treading through her visitors towards the stage. This made me nervous. For now, I can't face Anna at all so I took the retreat tactic and pulled Olaf up the stage and released his hand as I went to the piano just behind Marshmallow. _'Not yet…'_

I looked at Olaf who was twirling his drumsticks skillfully and Marshmallow looking at me, I got the idea that they were ready. We are ready. For our final act. So I took the microphone that was in front of my piano and looked around the hall. Guests from Anna's family to the company staff all quietly watched our every movement. _'This is it.'_ My eyes landed on Anna who was a few feet away from the stage, sporting a pout and have her arms crossed. Probably pissed at me for running away again. My lips forcibly tugged upward and I showed my audience a fake smile.

"Good afternoon everyone!' I greeted them, earning a loud reply from the guests and some wolfwhistles too. As the band leader, I always have to do the introductions. "We, Snow Queen and the Snowmen, would like to congratulate the newly wed to their very romantic wedding." I said in a sickly sweet tone which completely opposes what I really feel. Years of entertaining our audience taught me how to mask my emotions. I heard other guests congratulate the newlyweds as well and turned their attention at us. "You all know who we all are and before we perform for all of you, the band and I would like to dedicate a song to Miss Arendelle and mister Bjorgman, well mr. and mrs. Bjorgman now huh?" I let out a force chuckle which affected my audience and laughed with me.

I looked at Olaf and Marshmallow who did not laugh or reacted. They just fiddled with their own instruments as I made my speech. "So this song we're going to perform is a request from mr. Bjorgman. He asked us to create a song for his beloved and of course being Anna's friend, I can't turn him down. SO here's a song for you, Anna, from the man who loves you dearly." I smiled and gestured for Olaf to use my piano. Instead of playing it, I decided to sing the song and let my boys do the instrumentals. The reason? The song I composed can only be sung by a woman.

I carried the microphone in my hand and walked near the end of the stage, standing beside Marshall. Olaf twiddled with the keys of the piano, probably getting the feel of it, and he played a short melody to make sure every key works.

My sights darted to the direction of Anna and Kristoff. My friend was talking to him and I can guess that she's asking about the song. That blonde only scratched the back of his neck and let out a pathetic laugh. He must've told her that he did nothing in creating the song and just let me run wild with my muse. Darn him. If I was in his place, I'll compose a song for Anna every single day.

"I'm ready." Olaf said, signaling that we can start the song. I looked up at Marshmallow, he now carries a violin to god knows where he got it, and nodded his head. So the band is now prepared and I faced my audience. "This song is a new composition and it is called, 'Eyes on me'." I told everyone. I saw Anna whip around with an expression that I can't understand. She was looking confused but also happy, there was curiosity as well but I can't really tell from our distance. I gripped the microphone tighter and heard my two boys started playing their instruments.

_Whenever I sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own Whenever I said my words  
Wishing they would be heard_

I saw Kristoff tapped Anna's shoulder and by his body language, bowing before Anna and offering his hand, he is asking her to dance. Anna giggled and took his offer. She probably thought it was romantic. Typical Anna. What she doesn't know is that I composed this song for her, from my heart. And not because Kristoff requested it.

_I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar_

My beloved laid her head on Kristoff's chest as they danced along with the music. I can see Anna's serene look as Kristoff's held her close to him. My heart clenched at the sight.

_My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no_

_I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I have mine on you?_

As if she heard my inner voice, Anna and I found ourselves staring at each other. She was still leaning her head on Kristoff's broad chest, sights directed at me, while I was staring at her too. I cracked a small smile and she just smiled back.

_Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer_

I closed my eyes and let the music play. I arranged this part for only to be instrumental, leaving Olaf and Marshmallow to play as we practiced before. This song… I made this song not because Kristoff asked me to, he was at the right place at the right time.

This song… I composed it for only one reason. I leaned close to the microphone as the instrumental solo slowly ended and for the next part to be sung.

_So let me come to you  
Close as I wanna be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast_

_And stay there as I whisper  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me?  
Did you ever know  
That I have mine on you?_

I slowly opened my eyes and directed my sights to the woman who owns my heart. Everyone else seemed to be caught in the moment as they too joined the newlyweds in the dance floor. Anna and Kristoff are dancing along the song I'm singing, both are in their own little world. This was it, I took a deep breath and held the tears forming in my eyes at bay.

_Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is_

_How can I let you know I'm more than a dress and a voice?  
Just reach me out then  
You would know that you're not dreaming_

___'Yeah just reach me out. I'll always be here for you Anna. Even if-' _I watched her with him. Even if I know I never had any chance, I'm still here for her.

_Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer_

I stopped singing and left the boys with their instruments. Placing the microphone in its stand, I turned to Marshmallow and showed him a small smile. He understood and nodded in agreement. I didn't have to speak to Olaf as he already knew my plans and just showed a shooing motion at me. My two boys are just too understanding in my situation and this decision of mine, the contract is my way of thanking them. With Anna still busy dancing with Kristoff, I sneakily left the stage and went down to the first floor ladies room. I smiled at missus Pots and went to the cubicle where I hanged my suit.

It was now or never.

I removed my shawl, dress and heels and took the suit away from the clothes hanger and put them on. It felt comfortable in my body knowing I had the tailor to make sure I can move freely in it. I slipped my now sock-covered feet in my white shoes and took the mask that was still hanging from the clothes hanger and hung it around my neck. The suit fitted me perfectly and all I need to do is to pull down my braided hair and push back the bangs to make a windswept hairstyle. But I left it for a later task.

I stepped out of the cubicle and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like a man with sexy curves in my outfit. I straightened the few wrinkles in my suit and just sighed.

"Are you alright deary?" It was missus Pots who spoke. I just looked at her and sadly smiled.

"Yeah. I think I am." I told her. I looked at the dress that's hanging on my right arm and the footwear I was holding. "Missus Pots, is it okay-" I showed her my previous attire and missus Pots smiled at me softly.

"Of course dear Elsa. I'll have Lumiere take those and put them in your car." She told me. Such an understanding lady. She took my previous attire from my arms and patted my right forearm. "Be strong now deary. I can see it in your eyes." She then hugged me for a second and straightened my suit.

I didn't say anything. I just let her hug me and fix the new wrinkles in my clothes. Missus Pots noticed I was troubled but Anna never did notice. I'm not sure whether to be happy that Anna's dense like Kristoff or sad that she is indeed dense. I just sighed and leaned down to give missus Pots a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you missus Pots. I'll miss you." I told her before leaving the ladies room and going to the event hall.

* * *

I stood before the door connecting the hallway to the event hall. I can hear Olaf and Marshmallow ending an instrumental song they made for the occasion. The next song they will play, someone else would be singing with them. It should've been me who will sing the next song but I have other things to take care of while they are playing it. So I asked some of the artists in Arendelle Music, Rapunzel Corona and her boyfriend, to sing and play the drums in the next song.

With a deep breath, I slipped the face mask on my face and freed my braids from its bun and combed my bangs backwards using my hands. I exhaled loudly and faced the door with confidence. I can hear Olaf playing the piano softly along with Marshmallow playing the electric guitar.

I walked inside and looked for Anna. It was easy to find her as she is being followed by a cameraman who was taking the wedding footage. I found her smiling at those who took her attention. Kristof stood beside her, smiling and talking with the guests. I can hear Rapunzel started singing the last song I composed during the six month timeframe. It was my cue.

_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart,  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,  
Melodies of life - love's lost refrain._

I approached Anna, my face showing a small smile. Some women who saw me sighed dreamily but I ignored them. Anna may have noticed the women who either fainted (some fainted) and moaning since she suddenly looked at my direction. Her sapphire colored eyes gazed at me with confusion etched all over it. Who wouldn't? From my seductress look a few minutes ago, I changed into my handsome -sexy- prince look. With a grin, I stood in front of her and Kristoff and decided to finally speak to her.

I bowed before Anna and stood straight, grin still lingering in my face. I reached out my hand to her, asking for her to place her and on mine. "Mi'lady, if you be so kind to grant this lone person a dance?" I asked in my most polite voice. Heard Anna gasped at my request. Of all the time we have known each other, never did I initiate a dance with her. I turned to Kristoff who was chuckling, unaware of my true intentions. "That is if your husband would agree?"

"I won't mind." Kristoff said. "Just be sure to bring her back to me. I don't want my wife falling over you, prince charming." He joked. Oh how I wish his joke came true. I looked back at Anna, hoping she'll agree.

_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why.  
__We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye.  
__And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
__Let them ring out loud till they unfold._

Anna frowned at me. Ahh she's angry at me for avoiding her all throughout the day. I shrugged and retracted my hand. "It seems the fair lady would not grant my request." I pouted and playfully clutched the fabric on top of my chest. "Such misfortune of mine. But just seeing your face, mi'lady, is enough for this rejected guest to have a great day." I told her.

"Kristoff, I'll just dance with this idiot over here." I heard her say and I felt the hand that was clutching the fabric on top of my chest be pulled away and myself being dragged to the dance floor. I grinned at Kristoff who was making a slitting gesture on his neck. Oh Anna's pissed this much.

_In my dearest memories,  
I see you reaching out to me.  
__Though you're gone,  
I still believe that you can call out my name__._

So we are now in the middle of the dance floor with other guests dancing along with the music. I stood up properly and took her right hand in mine and placed my left hand on her waist. We are doing a waltz along the music. I heard a few dancers sighing dreamily at us, probably because of Anna. I looked down on her, being taller than her by a few inches, and found her frowning. Even with the said expression she looks cute. "You look beautiful." I praised her, showing a soft smile.

"Thanks. You look-" He looked at me from my head down to my shoes. "Dashing. I never knew you have this type of clothing." Ah she remembers my wardrobe.

"It's new." I shrugged and started dancing along with the music. "You are angry, yes." It was not a question really.

"I'm furious. Why the hell did you come late in my wedding?! Both at the church and here?!" she growled at me and glared at me. Her glare looks attractive. Heck everything about Anna is attractive.

"I'm sorry."

"Now you pull this 'princely' shit on me? What's up Elsa? I can smell something's wrong." Oh goodie she finally got out of her dense stage and notices my troubled situation.

I just laughed it off and shook my head. I need to lie, this is her big day. "Nothing's wrong Anna. I was late because I was just nervous." Lying became natural to me when it comes to my feelings towards Anna. "And this attire and attitude? Well, I just want everyone to see you dancing with a handsome prince." I winked at one of the women who were gawking at us and she blushed. I laughed and then yelped in pain when I felt Anna's heeled boot on my feet.

"Stop flirting at my guests." She reprimanded me and I openly obliged. Booth plus thin leather shoes is equals to bruised feet. We danced, no, glided along the dance floor as Rapunzel sang the song. I held her close to me, smiling at her with my warmest smile. "Where's my gift anyway?"

I chuckled. "It's with Olaf." My gift to her is something she wanted before. It's extremely expensive but I just have to buy it for her and named it under her maiden name. I left it with my brother and told him to give it to her after the reception.

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
__Adding up the layers of harmony.  
__And so it goes, on and on.  
__Melodies of life,_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond._

"He better take care of you." I told Anna seriously.

I felt Anna lean on me and laid her head on my chest. Just as she did with Kristoff earlier. I felt her head bobbed a bit, she must've sighed, and snuggled close to me.

"He will." She told me, humming in the process.

"Good. Because if he didn't and hurt even the tip of your hair, I'll make sure he'll be seeing the bottom of the Pacific ocean and staying there all his life." I growled under my breath.

Anna just chuckled and gently nudhed her head under my chin. "Is that a threat?" she asked me.

"Oh no mi'lady." My eyes darkened and I looked at Kristoff who was talking with Sven. "Elsa Frossen doesn't do threats. Elsa Frossen would hurt anyone who dares hurt you, Anna." I told her. It felt weird talking about me in a third person point of view but I had to make a point. I felt her shuffle and I leaned my head back a bit to see what Anna was doing. She was looking on the floor and somehow, I can see her blushing.

"Stupid…" I heard her whisper.

_So far and away, see the birds as it flies by.  
__Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky.  
__I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings.  
__Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings._

_In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?  
__Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?_

I released my hold on her hand and embraced her close to me as we slow danced along the song. The song, I composed it along with 'Eyes on me' to convey what I feel towards Anna. I wondered as we dances along with it, did Anna ever thought of loving me more than just a friend? Loving me like the way I love her?

"That song sound sad." Said Anna. "Nostalgic but sad."

"Is that right?" I hummed and just placed a kiss on Anna's head. "Sometimes sad songs can bring out all the emotions." I told her. I felt her head bobbed, indicating she agreed with me.

"Will this be in your next album? Along with the two songs you composed?" she asked me. I practically staggered when she asked that. She doesn't know that there will be no next album in Arendelle Music. I shrugged and ignored her question.

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
__Adding up the layers of harmony.  
__And so it goes, on and on.  
__Melodies of life,_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond._

I opened my eyes and looked around. There are still other guests dancing around us, filling the dance floor. My eyes roamed around and I found a familiar curly redhead in the crowd. I felt cold blood run through my veins. It was almost time. I slowly lead Anna further across the end of the dance floor, the place where there are few guests. My time is almost up.

"Anna." I whispered.

She looked up to me, her eyes showing how comfortable she was in my arms just like the times when we cuddle during our movie nights. She has a lazy smile on her face and asked me why I called her name. I sighed and closed my eyes for a second, rethinking if what I'm about to do is the right decision. I stopped doubting my decision and slowly opened my eyes and lovingly stared at Anna.

"I- I want to do something but promise me to just let me do it. Don't scream, don't shout, just stay still and let me do it. Is that okay?"

Anna tilted her head and looked at me curiously. "You're not going to kill me right? Coz I don't want Kristoff to end up being a widower already." She chuckled. Ah she always found ways to make a joke of things. Though that might be a nice way to have Anna if I'm desperate enough.

I shook my head as an answer to her joke and stopped dancing. We are now in a place where we are hidden from the crowd. The perfect place.

"Well if you permit me, I'll kill him now." I replied jokingly and she just rolled her eyes. I chuckled for a moment before recomposing myself. "So, will you let me have this small favor?" I asked again.

"Well, I can never say no to you, you're my beloved bestfriend. So go ahead." She told me with a bright smile. Oh Anna how I wish that 'bestfriend' would've changed to something more.

I turned her around, making my back facing the dancers in the dance floor and hiding her from their view. I looked at her eyes affectionately, showing all the emotions I bottled up inside. I can feel my eyes glisten with tears as I stared at her innocent face. It was now or never. With her permission, not knowing what she agreed upon, I slowly leaned my head down to her, closing my eyes as well, and captured her lips with mine. She stiffened upon contact.

My cold lips felt warmth from kissing Anna. My friend stood still before me and this alerted me and opened my eyes. I saw my bestfriend, eyes wide in shock at what I did. As she promised, she didn't reacted and just stood there as my lips stayed atop her own. I didn't move and found myself staring at her, wondering if I should stop or not. For a good five second which felt like eternity, I decided to pull back and end her suffering.

But as soon as I attempted to move away, I felt warm arms snake up to the back of my head and pulled me back into a searing kiss. I was shocked at the turn of events and looked at the woman before me, kissing me with her eyes closed and her face looked relaxed. I wanted to stop the kiss but my body betrayed me and gave in to it.

They said I should stop concealing, so now I let it go.

I felt like I was dreaming again. The kiss I have longed for that usually happens in my dreams is finally a reality. Kissing her made me feel like I'm on cloud nine. This feeling is greater than the day I met her.

Then my dream ended.

Anna pulled back and looked up to me. She was blushing but her face is unreadable. Is she disgusted? confused? Did she like our momentary passionate kiss? I wondered. I too was blushing but my face showed a sadden expression.

"Elsa…" She whispered. "I- Why?"

She's asking me why? Why what? I furrowed my brows, studying her expression, and finally understood what she was asking. I forced myself to chuckle and grin. "Why what Anna? Why did I kiss you? Why did I hide my feelings for you? Or is it why did I fall in love with you? There are a lot of whys there." I asked and chuckled dryly.

"Why did- Wait... You love me?!"

Someone tapped my shoulder and called me. Perfect timing, and insert sarcasm there. "Excuse me Elsa?" The person sounded like Kristoff. Oh great gods, why did he always ruin the moment! I turned around, a glare ready for the country singer, and found him smiling like a kid. But he was not alone. He was with a woman, dressed in a green one piece dress, hair styled like a wild lion's mane which fits her perfectly. The woman was smiling at me and my glare faltered after that.

_If I should leave this lonely world behind,  
__Your voice will still remember our melody.  
__Now I know we'll carry on.  
__Melodies of life,  
__Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts,  
__As long as we remember._

Ah such great timing of the song and the new comer. I released my hold on Anna and properly faced Kristoff and the new comer. Anna stood beside me as well. She was silent and didn't acknowledge the arrival of her husband.

Kristoff gestured the woman beside him, chuckling and giving me a wink. Oh he knows who she is. "Hey Elsa, this lovely lady is looking for you." He told me. I just sighed and let out a lazy grin. "You never told me you know her."

I know the new comer alright. I have carved her image in my head, both clothed and naked, to the point of letting her in my heart.

The woman that Kristoff brought to me is the one who I met in Paris.

"Is it already time?" I asked, not welcoming the new comer warmly. She nodded her head and tapped the watch strapped in her left hand.

"Yah. Mum already ordered someone to pick up your bags and she's waiting for us." The new comer informed me. So it was indeed timeover. I nodded my head and looked down to Anna who was looking confused.

She doesn't know who the new comer is. I never did introduced her to Anna before.

I leaned down to Anna and placed a kiss on her cheek with Kristoff not minding it, maybe thinking it was a friendly gesture, and patted Anna's head. "Is that right. I don't want your mom getting angry at us now." I chuckled. "Anna, I need to go." I told her, showing a sad smile.

The music stopped playing and I looked at my two band members looking at me. Olaf was pouting while Marshmallow still has his stoic look on his face. They already know what's happening.

"Elsa, what's the meaning of this?" Anna asked, eyeing me suspiciously. "Why are you leaving early and with this-"

"Merida Dunbroch. It's me name lassie." Great gods, why does she have to take offense with Anna's attitude. Oh right, she's like Anna but more untamed. I rolled my eyes and approached Merida, clamping my hand over her mouth.

"It's nothing too important. Anna, this is Merida. Wisp, she's Anna. My bestfriend." I said in a deadpanned tone. Wisp is what I call Merida due to her curly locks of hair. I can feel Merida's lips curling up behind my hand. She's enjoying this torment on me.

"Dunbroch? Why is that name familiar…" Anna traced off. It's familiar alright but Anna's a bit narrow minded to know easily. Kristoff was about to tell Anna why the name was familiar but I glared at him and he instantly got the message of not telling Anna.

You see, the name Dunbroch is indeed a familiar name to us. Dunbroch is the last name of the owner of B.E.A.R.S (Best Entertainment Artists Recording Syndicate) an international music production company. No they are not illegal, even if they have 'syndicate' in their name. Look up the meaning of it. So yeah, about Merida Dunbroch, well she's the daughter and next CEO of the company.

I hooked my arm around Merida's and securely locked her to me. I can't have her doing anything brash in front of Anna. I can't stay here any longer knowing that Anna now knows how I feel and Merida decided to fetch me. "Kristoff, Anna. Congratulations on your wedding." I smiled, a genuine one. "I'm sorry if I can't stay longer than you want to Anna, I have-" I looked at Merida who was now showing me a sympathizing look. Her eyes screams 'dumdum I'm here!' to me. "Important arrangements that I need to work on."

"You're working on the day of my wedding?!" Great now Anna's mad. "And why the hell is that woman even fetching you?"

I saw Merida raise a brow. I hope she's not offended.

"Anna please…"

"Please what Elsa? It's always been like this ever since I told you about Kristoff proposing. You kept on working, going abroad without telling me, keeping yourself busy. You never have time for me!"

I felt like an icicle stabbed my heart. It was true. I kept myself busy to avoid Anna and give her time with Kristoff. As for the abroad part, it has something to do with the redhead beside me. I felt tears threatening to fall and it took a lot from me to hold it in.

"Please let me go." I told her and instantly pulled Merida away, leaving Anna with Kristoff.

My ideal finale turned out to be a bad one. And as I leave the event hall, I took a final glance at Anna, watching me as well, and stared at her. The man she'll spend her life with stood next to her and it broke my heart even more. _'Is it bad to dream that you should wear such beautiful dress for me than him?'_

_But if you believe that you belong with him  
Promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you  
Remember, I will always be here for you  
Even if it kills me to see you_

_In that wedding dress_  
_Oh see you in that wedding dress_  
_See you in that wedding dress_  
_Oh see you in that wedding dress_

* * *

**Author's notes:** I'm thinking of a making two endings for this fiction. As I'm writing it now, I just want to know, did you like my fic? Hopefully you guys love it. :) Cursing me to death is free too, my guest review is turned on XD

**Songs:**

**Wedding dress** - English version by Taeyang (Tommy C and J. Reyez)

**Eyes on Me** - Faye Wong

**Melodies of Life** - Emiko Shiratori


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So This is one of the two endings i planned. I must warn all of you guys, I;m not good with endings but cliffys that's my forte. So Anyway, since this is an ending, it;s shorter than the main story. I hope you guys enjoy and tell me which ending you loved the most. ;)

* * *

**Epilogue I: My Happy Ending**

**_Six years after_**

"Mumy, mumy!" a six year old ran from the living room to the kitchen through a connecting door, calling out her mother with a thick Scottish accent. The child ran to the woman with pale blonde colored hair whose back is turned to her and she began pulling the hem of the blonde's clothes. "Mumy hurry up! My new friend will be here." She told her mumy.

"You should learn how to be patient, cub." Her so-called mumy sighed. The woman wore a thin white form fitting polo, denim shorts and white tennis shoes. Her pale blonde hair was messily braided and laid on her right shoulder and her bangs have been combed back in a windswept manner. She pushed away from the sink; she just finished washing the dishes, and wiped her wet hand with the nearby towel. "You obviously love spending time with your mum. Your patience is as short as hers." She said in a soft tone.

"Nu uh! I love spending time both with mumy and mum!" the child said proudly.

Blue colored eyes looked at the child below her. The child has red-orange hair styled in a wild mane, dark blue colored eyes and wide cheerful smile. The child was still clutching the hem of her polo and she just smiled at her. "If my darling cub said so." She patted the child on her head and crouched down to level herself to the child's height. "So your new friend is coming?" The child nodded. "What's her name?"

"Elise! She's very nice. Just like un'ca Olaf!" the child announced. She giggled and raised her arms up to her mumy. "Mumy, up!"

The blonde chuckled and picked up the child in her arms. She slowly stood up and adjusted her hold on the child. "You are one spoiled cub." She told the child, rubbing her cheek on the child's chubby ones. The child giggled and tried her best to push her mumy away.

"Mumy! Stop it!"

**_Dingdong~_**

"She's here!" the child happily announced. "Mumy, Elise's here!"

"Alright, alright you feisty cub." The blonde chuckled and walked towards the front door. She was about to open the door when she heard a loud crash from the second floor of their home. "Your mum's in one of her mood again.

"I bet mum will be okay when she meets Elise."

"Mum would not want to meet anyone right now if she's in one of her moods."

**_Dingdong~_**

"Mumy! Open the door!"

The blonde rolled her eyes and grabbed the door knob. Her daughter, Annie, for the first time after the move, finally found a friend in her new school. The child, 5 years of age, attended pre-school and she feared that her daughter would not make any friends since they just recently moved. _'Well moved back. It has been years since I stayed in this place longer than a month.'_ She thought.

* * *

_Flashback, six years ago._

"You sure about this Els?" said my Scottish companion. The two of us are now boarded at a plane with the destination to the Highlands of Scotland. She sat beside me, giving me the window seat, and held my right hand affectionately. I looked at her and still can't believe what I have done.

"It's already here Wisp, no turning back." I told her but she just cocked a brow, nothing like my own brow raising habit, and gave me a wary look.

"I can tell MacGuffin to turn the plane around." She grins at me. "You know I can."

This is one of the reasons why it took me months before agreeing to go with Merida. Her vexatious but also caring attitude makes it easy for me to be comfortable with her. But it is also her caring attitude right now that's making it hard for me to deal with this. She values my feelings more than hers.

Funny, Anna and I are just bestfriends but this is more painful than breaking up with someone. I closed my eyes and imagined the kiss we shared, my selfish request, and felt my body shiver in need. Her lips tasted like strawberry dripped in chocolate.

"You're thinking about her." Merida pointed out. I snapped back to my senses and blushed. "Oh don't worry, I completely understand." She told me with a Cheshire grin. I'm not sure if I want to slap her or kiss her for being this understandable to me.

I propped my left arm atop the small gap between the window and the edge of the windowsill. I leaned my head on my knuckles and sighed. "Merida why do you still want me?" I dared asked. It was still a mystery for me why this redhead clung to me even if she knows my heart already belongs to another. "You know my feelings over Anna but you still stayed with me." I heard her laugh and I rolled my eyes. Typical reaction. I never saw her get serious before.

"Why? I think it's fairly obvious." She told me.

"I signed the contract, didn't I? You own me by law."

"Not by law of god, or whoever you worship." She laughed again. "I didn't ask for both your heart and your body. 'm not THAT selfish Els." Merida chuckled dryly. "But to the question why? Honestly I don't know. Have you asked yourself why you love Anna despite her not returning your feelings?"

I turned to her, eyes narrowed. I watched her lean back to her seat, hands behind her head, and smiling like a goof. "Because she's Anna." I answered her question to me in an instant. Yes, I love her because she's her. She's unique, like a snowflake.

"Then that answers your question to me. I stayed with you; love you, because you are you." She grinned lazily at me. "The passionate woman that her friend didn't notice. The woman who twitches oh so secretly when dealing with her fans. Doing everything for her bestfriend. Elsa Frossen, the woman who never once swayed her feelings away from her beloved friend."

"Merida-"

"This would sound rude but your friend is an idiot to let you fall. And I'm lucky enough to catch you."

I felt myself blush at what she said to me and hid it by looking out the window. My lips tugged up, forming a smile. "Idiot." I told her.

"Well 'm your idiot."

Merida is completely an idiot and I can't help but to really fall for her in the end.

"By the way, what did you give Anna as a wedding present?" Merida asked me.

Anna never was a material type of girl. Sure she dress in a stylish manner, all branded of course, but never did she whined about having new things like some rich kids. Anna was modest and values anything she has. But there's only one thing that Anna wanted to have and it as something her parents told her to acquire using her own hardwork-earned money. A house located by the beach. The house she thought of perfect to have a family wiith.

"I gave her the house by the beach that she always wanted." I informed Merida. Ah my dear companion laughed loud, taunting me for what I have done for Anna yet again. I can't blame her. It was indeed idiotic but I was idiotically in love with her.

"Well, I better give you something far more expensive than a house to ensure you are happy with me." Merida announced. I wondered what she's talking about. She knows I'm not fond of gifts without a reason.

"Oh, and what is that? I'm not easily pleased with material things you know."

Merida merely smiled like a cheshire cat and just winked at me. Ah typical of her to be secretive and I feel like whatever she'll give me will be something I'll very much be pleased with.

_End of flashback._

* * *

She opened the door and found herself looking down at a stout old woman she's familiar with. The elderly smiled at her and gestured for the child she was with to say her greetings. The child, blonde short hair, pale color skin with a hint of pale colored freckles and light brown eyes, reminded her of a certain Arendelle –no- Bjrogman woman.

"Hi Annie." the child named Elise waved shyly at Annie. She beamed a small smile at the other child and walked towards her, hugging the Annie tightly. Annie laughed and hugged Elise back.

Elsa watched her daughter laugh and hug the other child. She felt her stomach churn at the sight. It was oh so familiar to her. She shook her head and turned to the companion of the child, missus Pots. With a small smile, she ushered the familiar woman inside and told her to sit down in one of the sofa chairs laid out. The children were busy greeting each other to notice that the two of them made themselves comfy by the cushioned seats.

"It has been a while, Elsa." Missus Pots said, smiling at the older blonde.

Elsa nodded her head. It has been six years since she saw the elderly. "It has. Six years?" Missus Pots nodded her head. She gazed at the child next to her daughter and still felt the feeling of familiarity. "Is she-"

"She is. Honestly, I still can't believe it." Missus Pots looked at the children as well. "When Anna first introduced me to Elise, I really thought she is your daughter. She looks so much like you. Even her personality."

Elsa blinked a few times. "Personality?"

The elderly nodded her head and turned her attention to the two little girls. Elise was listening to Annie about something that's making her giggle. "She's like you. Quiet and perceptive."

"And Annie is like my wife's friend." A new comer said in a thick Scottish accent.

Elsa looked up and saw a tired looking Merida behind her. The Scotland descent was carrying a tray of beverages as she stood behind the sofa. She weakly smiled at the redhead and reached up, gesturing her to come closer. The redhead obliged and leaned down, balancing the tray, giving Elsa a quick upside down kiss. After the quick kiss, Elsa patted the empty space beside her and returned her attention to Missus Pots. "I believe you two have not met. This is my wife, Merida DunBroch-Frossen. Wisp, this is a friend of mine, Missus Pots."

"Nice to meet'cha." Said Merida in a groggy manner. She made her way to the coffee table and placed the tray on it and took the offered seat that Elsa pointed to her. She then leaned her head on her wife's right shoulder, lazily closing her eyes and sighing heavily.

Elsa merely shook her head and patted her wife's right cheek affectionately. She knew her wife was working overtime again. "I apologize for my wife's impoliteness. She's still trying to get the hang of being the new CEO of the company and it's taking a toll on her." she chuckled.

"It would be great if me dear wife would help." Merida quipped, still eyes closed. Snuggling closer, she wrapped her arms around her wife's waist and settled herself in a comfortable position. "Me dad already told this woman here to be next CEO and I would love to comply but she refused."

"We all know why I refused my dear." Elsa chuckled again and Merida just hummed an okay.

Missus Pots watched the two with amusement in her face. Of all the time being with Oaken's restaurant and seeing Elsa in the ladies room, not once did she saw the pale blonde woman looked so calm. Before, she used to look like a heavy weight was placed upon her shoulders. That she was thinking of something that cannot be solved. But now, Elsa looked refreshed. "I'm glad you are happy now Elsa."

The older blonde stopped her giggling and looked at missus Pots curiously, her signature right eyebrow raised. At first she did not understand what missus Pots meant but after gazing at her for a few seconds, she understood what she was implying. With a contented smile, she snaked her hand up to Merida's cheek and affectionately caressed it. "All thanks to my wife. Speaking of wife…" She traced off and looked at her daughter and her new friend. Annie looked like she was now showing her new game of her PSP Vita and Elise looked like she was enthralled by it. The child does remind her of Anna, the way she looked amazed at new things. "How is she?" she asks, referring to Anna. She felt her wife tensed a bit and she continued to caress her cheek, hoping to calm her down.

Missus Pots smiled and picked up one of the cups on the table. Tea was served to them by Elsa's wife and she can smell the aroma of Jasmine tea. Taking a quick sip and savoring the flavor, missus Pots returned her attention to Elsa and her wife. "Anna? Well she's doing a pretty good job being the vice-president of her father's company. She even hired me to be Elise's personal maid." She giggled.

"I can't imagine Anna being a vice-president." Elsa chuckled.

"That's what you said about me but you can't deny the fact I'm doing a good job." Merida joked. She yelped painfully when the caressing hand had hit her cheek a bit forcefully.

Missus Pots chuckled at the antics of the two. "Oh Anna's a natural. But I do know that you are already informed about it." She sipped her tea and peeked at Elsa's reaction. The blonde stopped teasing her wife after she mention that Elsa was keeping tabs on Anna. "Am I right dear?"

"She got you there love." Merida snickered and then earned herself another playful slap at the cheek. "Can we do the foreplay later? I'm still tired after reviewing the monthly report." She then earned another slap but this time it's harder and made a crisp slapping sound. She jerked away from her wife and cradles her now sore cheek. "Sadistic woman!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and took her own cup of tea. "Please do ignore her. And yes I am keeping tabs on her. I may have left but I never said I'll leave her alone." She took a sip of her tea and swallowed the liquid. "She is still my friend." She said, drinking her tea again.

"She knows about it." Missus Pots informed Elsa with a smile hidden behind her teacup.

The blonde was not aware of such information and ended her up with choking on the tea she was drinking. Merida laughed loudly instead of aiding her wife. She tried to find her handkerchief to wipe the green liquid from her lips and when she found nothing, she reached out to grab her wife's shirt and wiped her lips on the shoulder area of the shirt. If her wife would be making fun of her, she made sure that she'll be taking revenge.

Merida blushed at what Elsa did. Her wife made sure that when she wiped her lips over her shirt, she let out a warm puff of breath over her neck. Subtle but very effective. "Elsa!" She pushed her wife sideways, making her fall to the side and laugh.

Missus Pots watched the two interact. She was informed about what had happen during the wedding reception and seeing how Elsa's laid back now made her smile. Anna sure was devastated after the reception, even threatening her husband to call-off the honeymoon to follow Elsa, but after she was informed of everything by Olaf, she calmed down and accepted it.

"Anyway, how did she know about me keeping tabs on her?" Elsa asked. Merida was now rubbing her left arm and pouting. She pinched her wife's arm to contain her roughhousing.

Missus Pots placed her teacup down and smiled at Elsa. "Anna got a mysterious call a week after she arrived from her honeymoon, mind you she was like a zombie, and somehow after that she was smilinig again. Kristoff said that she was informed about a 'spy' watching over her and reporting for a certain blonde singer."

Elsa frowned and turned her attention to Merida. After hearing how Anna knew of her surveillance team, it was no brainer on who informed her friend. "I wonder who could that be…" she was glaring at Merida who was now smiling cheekily.

"Elise, Elise! Come and meet my mumy and mum!" The three adults heard Annie said happily. They all turned to the children and found her pulling the shy child towards them. Annie pulled Elise towards the adults and happily presented her parents to the blonde kid. "Elise meet my mumy and mum!"

Elise shuffled her feet and shyly looked at the parents of Annie. She first saw the redhead with a wild hairstyle and noted that she was the one Annie called as mum. The redhead reminded her of Annie and her smile was the same as her friend too. She smiled shyly at the redhead and then turned to the woman that Annie called as mumy.

Elise grew up with her mom telling her stories about her dear friend. The so-called friend always makes her mom smile widely, more than how her papa makes her mom smile. Her mom told her once that she looks like the said woman. She asked on what this friend looks like and her mom pointed the row of pictures on top of the sidetable. There is a picture of the said friend in her mom's room, beside their family picture and her uncles. The image of the said friend was carved in her mind, believing that she does looks like her. Minus the color of her eyes as it was the same as her papa. She wanted to meet the said friend, to see why she makes her mom happy. And now, she's face to face with the said friend and her name slipped out of her tongue like she was her old acquaintance. "Elsa Frossen…"

Elsa was shocked to hear the child knowing her maiden name. Sure after marrying Merida, she demanded to change her name from Frossen to DunBroch, to prove to her wife she loves her. But the child before her, someone she never met until now, knows her maiden name. She silently looked at missus Pots who just shrugged in response.

"Wow Elise! You know mumy's name?" Annie pointed out, holding the child's hand in glee.

The blonde child nodded her head. "Mama said she's her friend." She looked at the two new adults and shyly smiled at them. "My name is Elise Arendelle."

"Arendelle?" Elsa said out loud. She tilted her head in confusion. The child should've been using Bjorgman since her father is _that_ guy. She has gotten over her intense love with her friend but Kristoff is still a touchy subject to her. She still despises the guy.

"Anna insisted to use her lastname for Elise. She said about the child having trouble in saying Kristoff's lastname." Missus Pots chuckled.

Merida joined in and placed an arm around Elsa's waist and pulled her close. "Same goes with the cub. But this 'ere wifey helped her practice in sayin' me name."

"Mom said you are special." Elise said, making the adults turn to her. "Papa keeps talking funny things about you and mom hits him." She looked at Elsa with a confused look in her eyes.

Merida laughed louder and punched, lightly, Elsa's shoulder. Elsa shoved her away and just shook her head in dismay. She as still unsure what came over her wife in marrying her in the first place. Merida still laughing, patted the child's head. "Bear cub, your mom and me wife are close friends. And your papa, well he's an idio-OW!" Merida yelped painfully, rubbing her now sore left thigh. Elsa pinched her.

"Hush." Elsa reprimanded her wife. She looked at the child with a soft smile and then to Annie. "Well your mom and I are like you and Annie. We are great friends."

"Until you le-OW!" Merida yelped in pain again, grabbing her pained thigh. The children and even missus Pots laughed at her because of it. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it off."

* * *

Time flies by so fast and they found themselves chatting and playing from a good three hours. Missus Pots said that it was about time they are picked up by Cogsworth, Anna's designated driver for Elise, and informed the child to bid her leave. While the children took their time in saying their goodbyes, missus Pots turned to Elsa and asked her a question the blonde feared.

"When are you going to see her again?"

Merida looked at her wife who paled, which she still isn't used to despite the fact they have been married for years, and held her hand. She urged the blonde before to meet up with Anna and make amends, if there are any, and rekindle their friendship. But Elsa put it off, telling her that with all the tours and concerts she has, she can't visit her friend. It was a lie of course, she can tell Elsa if she's lying or not as easy as reading the monthly music charts. Now that they have moved to Elsa's hometown, B.E.A.R.S have established a new building at the heart of the city, Elsa was now faced with her old fears.

Elsa held Merida's hand tightly. "I don't know. Maybe once we are all settled-"

**_Dingdong~_**

Elsa sighed. "I'll get it." she said, pulling away from Merida and making her way to the door. She could hear muffled voices from the other end, not understanding what they are saying but can tell that one of them is a woman. Not minding to check on who was at her door, she grabbed the door knob and opened it. And Elsa's now faced with her most feared yet anticipated day. _'Oh shit.'_

"Hi Elsa. It's been a while." A redhaired, blue eyed woman with freckles on her cheeks, smiled at Elsa. And Elsa couldn't help but to smile back, ignoring the blonde guy beside the woman.

* * *

**a/n: **So that's ending one... how did it go? I'm writing up ending 2 and hopefully, that ending is what you all wanted. :) (and the fact i'm playing suikoden V right now.) See ya later guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** As promised, this is the OTHER ending of Wedding Dress. This ending, well it's the romance one and well I hope those who read the story would like this ending. Funny, all throughout the process of writing and thinking of this fic, the three songs in chapter 1 have been playing in my music player in repeat. So without taking too much of your time, here's the alternative ending of Wedding Dress.

* * *

Epilogue II: **OUR** happy ending

A loud catchy jingle echoed within the studio set. A small amount of audience clapped loudly and cheered while the studio staff did their work. It was an entertainment tv show hosted by a famous host named Kida Nedakh and the current guests are Anna and Kristoff.

Anna, dressed in a black longsleeved wool shirt with red stripes, dark blue denim pants with a fold on the end and a pair of white sneakers with snowflakes design. She was leaning casually at the black sofa, smiling at the audience.

Kristoff was beside Anna, smiling goofily and waving at the audience. He sported a white long sleeved polo that has the three buttons open, revealing his toned chest and his sleeves folded up to his biceps. He also wore a black denim pants and black combat boots.

After the jingle ended, the camera focused on the white haired host who was smiling widely at the two. She wore a dark blue one piece dress with light blue linings. She sat at the single seater sofa that's adjacent to Kristoff and Anna.

"Welcome my dear viewers to Atlantis Entertainment, where we provide you with the inside scoop of your beloved celebrities." Kida announced and earned her a round of applause from the audience. She smirks and turned her attention to Anna and Kristoff. "Our first guests today are the famous tv stars, Anna and Kristoff!" she got a louder applause and even a cheer from the audience.

Anna giggled. "It's good to be here Kida. Trust me when I say it's an honor to be here and both Kristoff and I are nervous too." Anna chuckled and grabbed Kristoff's shaking hand to prove her point.

"Oh? Then I must say, it is an honor to have you two as guests." She winked at the two and gestured the audience. "You two are the golden celebrity to-date!" Kristoff and Anna chuckled. "Well I hope that won't get you in any trouble Kristoff, we all know you often do."

"I can't blame you Kida. I still have a bruise on my lower abdomen from the last show." Kristoff chuckled.

Kida raised a curious brow and smiled. "Oh? I know we all want to see this." She turns to the audience. "Right everyone?" she asked and got a positive response from the audience. There was collective chants of 'Take it off' from the audience and Kida gave her attention to the two celebrities.

Anna chuckled and Kristoff just smirks. The blonde unbuttoned the remaining buttons of is polo and opened it to show his well chiseled chest. As he stated, his left lower abdomen, beside his abs, sported a small, fist-size bruise. The said bruise still has its purple color with yellowish outer rims.

"Yeouch! That looks painful." Kida noted.

"It is." The blonde celebrity said grimly, closing his polo back and buttoning it up. "Fiesty pants here found it hilarious and didn't stop the whole ordeal."

Anna slapped Kristoff's shoulder. "You know I can't." she said and giggled.

Kida merely chuckled. "Well I heard it was quite a scuffle." She looked at her cue cards in her hand and smiled at the two. "So I heard that your movie was a success. But there were a few hiccups?"

Anna clasped her hands together and smiled. "Well it's nothing the whole movie staff couldn't handle."

"They are all in a trauma Anna." Kristoff said with a deadpanned tone. "Kida, the hiccup is about the cost cutting to fit the budget and Anna here went ballistic when the chocolate supply was cut off."

Kida laughed. She couldn't believe that the sweet and charming Anna can cause such trauma to people just because of chocolate. "I see, so how did you guys solved the solution?" she asks.

Kristoff grinned. "I had to ask external help to keep her calm and offer the chocolate supply be shouldered by them."

Kida laughed. She looked at her cue cards and found the next question to be amusing. "So the movie OST, I must say they are superb and now topping the charts, I heard it was a sudden request to the famous Elsa Frossen to make those songs and make her perform personally. How did you guys coax her in doing it? She is the most sought after musician and your movie is the first time she agreed to performing and composing a song at."

This time it was Anna who answered. "About the songs, I must say they are indeed great. They fit perfectly in the movie and we are honored that Elsa agreed to even performing herself." she shifts in her seat, seating sideways and comfortable. "The question on how we got her to agree, let's just say Elsa isn't the Snow Queen that everyone thinks she is." She ended with a chuckle.

"Well the Snow Queen and the Snowmen are indeed a famous band, current number one in the charts, and to have the Snow Queen herself in your movie-" Kida chortled. "The whole Arendelle Movie productions must've offered her something she can't refuse."

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other for a second and then laughed. They both know why the said composer/pianist/singer agreed.

And so the interview goes on. Anna and Kristoff answered Kida professionally, even giving a few sample of their skits to their fans. The show was about to end, remaining fifteen minutes, when Kida asked a question that everyone was not aware about.

"So, I heard from a little birdie that you are engaged Anna?" Kida asks, smiling mischievously.

Anna laughed and nodded her head. "Yes and to be clear, I'm that little birdie." She winked at everyone. She earned a few swooning responses from them and some yelled out a 'no!' as a reaction. It made her laugh knowing her fans harbor feelings over her.

"My, my you broke their hearts. So Kristoff, what is your take on this?" Kida asked the blonde. "Knowing people ship you two as pairing." She wagged her brows that earned her chuckles from the audience.

"My take? Well I'm just glad that Anna here will finally shut up about it." He laughed. "It was hard enough to fend off suitors and to ensure Anna's chastity and her favored suitor, well lover, to have some alone time." He earned another punch from the redhead. "As for the KristAnna pairing, for the love of my life, please keep it at minimum. My body can't take too much abuse because of it." He laughed loudly.

Kida found it hilarious how the two bantered at each other. "But the question still remains Anna. Who is the mysterious lover who stole your heart from underneath your other suitors' noses?" She asks. She already knows who it is of course, but she was under strict rule on not informing anyone about it. Anna's lover is as influential as her manager.

Anna smirked and winked at Kida. "As much as I would love to declare to the whole world who that person is, I still want to make sure we keep it private." Anna paused and looked at her left hand that's decorated with a silver band ring with a blue colored diamond on it. "That person values her personal life like how she values me and our love. So if you want to know who this person is, I believe you need to have this person tell you personally."

Kida nodded her head, understanding what Anna meant. But that doesn't mean she would drop it off like a hot potato. She turned her attention to Kristoff, hoping he would tell her. But the blonde guy laughed nervously and shook his head. To her dismay, she must end her segment with the two without revealing who the mysterious person was to everyone.

* * *

Kida faced her audience and smiled at them. Her first two celebrity guests have left the set, she can bet they are at the backstage, and it was time for her to introduce her next celebrity guest. Her next guest should've been interviewed along with Anna and Kristoff but the staff had to re-arrange it, making the next guest to undergo the interview alone.

"And now for our next guest, god this is a tough one." Kida snickered. "I am honored to present to everyone our last guest for tonight, the Snow Queen herself, Elsa Frossen!" She gleefully announced, garnering her a loud applause and cheers from her audience. It was a rare feat to have Elsa Frossen guest at some entertainment shows and having the said Snow Queen in her show is indeed an honor.

A catchy jingled blared out from the speakers and from the left stage area entered a woman dressed in a blue long dress with white snowflakes design by the left side of the skirt. The right part of the said dress harbored a slit that opened up to the woman named Elsa's right midthigh, revealing a thigh chain snaking down to her knees. Her arrival made the audience go wild with their applauses and cat calls.

Kida chuckles at how her next guest reeled the crowd in. sure the first two guests have their own set of fans, Anna recently earned hers after her firstever movie, but Elsa Frossen is different. She's the world renowned band leader of Snow Queen and the Snowmen. Composer, pianist and lead singer of the said band. A woman who's picky with her gigs as her manager carefully screens them. And one of the most sought after bachelorette in the showbiz. But Kida knows the last part is something that needs revising.

Elsa made her way towards the couch that Kristoff and Anna sat before and made herself comfortable by slightly leaning down to the arm rest of the couch and pushing her legs sideward. She sat in the couch like Cleopatra. With a sly smirk, she put all of her attention to Kida who wolf-whistled. This made her giggle. "I do hope that means I didn't disappoint you tonight Kida." She said in a sultry tone.

Kida tapped her upper lip to check if any drop of blood fell from her nose after hearing the voice of Elsa. Sure her singing voice can make one swoon but her flirtatious tone of voice has the possibility of knocking her out of conscious. She was kicked out of her day dream by the low 'psst' from the camera crew. Clearing her throat, after regaining her composure, she looked at Elsa and smiled at her. "I think I can speak for everyone when I say, you are one hot snow queen!" Kida then turned to her audience and winked at them. "Am I right?" her questioned never got a negative response. She then let her attention back to Elsa who found the crowd's cheer as amusing. "Elsa, Elsa, aren't you flattered to the point of making you swoon from your adoring fans' admiration over you?"

Elsa, covering her lips while she giggled at her fans' constant declaration of appreciation and love, just shook her head as response. After a second more of giggle, she removed her hand over her lips and showed the audience an apologetic bow and a small smile to Kida. "I am flattered by all of the praises Kida but I must say that there is only one praise can make my heart swoon." Elsa smiled sweetly.

Kida knew who the said person was. Just like the deal with Anna, she was not allowed to disclose any personal information of Elsa. The blonde has her personal life secured and those who even try to sell her out have faced more than law suits. Checking her cue cards, Kida decided to continue the interview. "So Elsa, just like what I asked my previous guests, how were you persuaded in making a song for the movie 'Wedding Dress'?"

Elsa slowly –teasingly- pushed herself off her 'cleopatra' style sitting position and adjusted herself to be sitting in a polite manner. Back straight and feet together, her hands were placed on top of her lap, making herself look regal. She was known as the Snow Queen mainly because of her regal air. "Ahh that project? Before I answer, I just want to know. What did your earlier guests answered?" she smiled impishly, already aware of what the said guests answered.

"Well honestly? They did not give much information. So now we have you as our guest-" Kida grinned wider. "Why did you take the offer from Arendelle productions?"

"I see." Elsa raised her left hand and tapped her chin using her left index finger, posing a thinking gesture. "Hmm I wonder as well. Maybe it was the theme of the movie itself, or the challenge of making the songs-" She trailed off. Her eyes darted from Kida to the backstage, eyeing a woman with another pair of blue eyes. "Or maybe the persuasive ability of someone from the movie." She giggled.

"Wow! I wonder which of those is the reason of you agreeing in making music for a movie." Kida smiled and picked a cd case from the side of the sofa she's sitting at. The cd case was colored blue with a large snowflake design at the middle and icicles at the four corners. "So I'm lucky enough to acquire one of the first copy releases of your new album, Snow and Ice, and I must say I'm deeply overwhelmed at your work!"

"Why thank you. The boys and I worked on that album more than our previous ones." Elsa admitted. The album that Kida held is the band's sixth and recent album. In it contains the three music she composed for Anna and Kristoff's movie, making it more popular than her other creations.

Kida motioned for the sound crew to play the song Wedding Dress. The music softly played from the studio speakers, garnering collective 'awws' from the audience. "The music Wedding Dress, it is rumored that you composed this for someone you love and lost. Is this true?"

This made Elsa cock a brow. She expected a lot of controversies sprouting like bunnies and this is one of those ridiculous ideas. Somewhat ridiculous idea that is. "Well Kida, I was aiming for that theme yes but such is not true in my life as of date." Her surprised look slowly turned in to a conniving smirk, still her brow raised. "Although, if the love of my life were to marry someone else-" her sights darted from the blonde guy beside Anna. "I would be throwing someone, probably blonde, to the bottom of the Pacific ocean for stealing the one who owns my heart." She told Kida but was directed to a certain blonde actor. She can see the actor fidget in place and avoid having eye contact with her.

"Possessive I see. Scary but rather hot, don't you agree?" Kida said and her audience all agreed with her. She went to her next question. "Alright, you are rumored to be in a relationship with the B.E.A.R.S current CEO, Merida Dunbroch, is there any truth in this rumor?" She asks.

"Merida? Oh aside from her being one of my closest friends and the talent manager of my band, nothing else is there." Elsa showed a sly smile at Kida. "_We_ both know that I am happily in a relationship with someone and I think you all should know now that we are engaged." She said, showing her left hand decorated by a silver ring with a blue diamond at the middle. The audience roared with different reactions. Some wallowed in sorrow and some cheered her on.

Kida, like the segment with Anna, is aware on who the blonde is engaged to. But due to the confidentiality agreement, she's not allowed to tell anyone about it. But that doesn't mean she'll not ask. With a wide smile, she asked her audience to calm down and to proceed with the interview. "What a great coincidence. Dear miss Anna Arendelle informed us about her recent engagement too. I'm guessing you won't be revealing who the lucky person is?"

Elsa chuckled and nodded her head. She values her privacy and her lover more than her career. It was not time for her to reveal who the mystery person is. "As for Anna, I already gave her lover my seal of approval."

"Ah such a shame for not knowing who it is you are engaged to but kudos in your seal of approval. Now on for my last question." Kida shuffled the cue cards and looked at the one containing her last question to Elsa. "After the success of the movie 'Wedding Dress', are there any future possibility of you composing music again for the movie industry?"

The pale blonde musician smiled at Kida and turned her attention to her audience. "All I can say is there is a possible tv show that will feature new songs from my band and a _possibility _of the whole Wedding Dress stars in it." She informed Kida vaguely.

"Now this is news! Care to tell us a bit more? Like genre and such?"

Elsa chuckled at Kida's inquiry. It was what her talent manager predicted. "I can say that it's fantasy with a touch of modern life." She informed the host.

"We would be waiting for that tv show then." Kida winked at Elsa and turned to her audience. "As much as I want this to go on, unfortunately, our time is up. Tune again to Atlantis Entertainment for your daily dose of celebrity gossip!"

The shooting ended and all the studio crew packed up their equipment. Kida and Elsa on the otherhand stayed at their seats, chatting about their personal life.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff exited the studio and went to their joined room. Kristoff rolled his shoulder, removing the stiffness he got from sitting the whole time during the interview while Anna made her way to the red couch, slouching like a cat. Their respective PAs are outside along with the security, giving them privacy.

"That was fun." Kristoff said, showing a playful smile at the redhead.

Anna groaned and shifted her position where she laid upside down and her feet hanging at the back of the couch. "I hate interviews. I rather continue my work being a talent manager than this."

"Well it's your fault to be scouted. 'sides, I was told that you won't be doing anymore acting for three months."

Anna raised her arms weakly. "Yey!" she cheered. "I never understood how you managed to act and maintain your personal feelings at bay but this life isn't for me." She informed her friend.

Kristoff chuckled. "And I had to make sure all acting requests should go to you-know-who first before you." He gently touched his bruised abdomen and winced in pain. "I'm thankful enough I got this bruise in my body than my face." he shudders at remembering how he got the injury.

Anna couldn't help but snicker after seeing Kristoff's face showing fear. "I apologize for it. The director said to make it look like we are in love so I had to imagine me kissing someone else."

"You could've pretended than making it real. It's ACTING!" He said in an annoyed manner. He emphasizes his frustration by raising his arms in the air and waving them frantically. "Any more than that and I'll be sleeping with the fishes. Literally! You heard her warning!"

Anna found it hilarious how he was scared and frustrated at the same time.

"Don't laugh! We all know how much of a danger zone you are when it comes to intimate scenes but dang you just have to make it look so real?!"

"You must admit, it was fun seeing you cower in fear." Anna added.

Kristoff growled and lunged at Anna, locking her legs by his left and her upper body by his legs. Being bigger than the redhead, he was able to lock her in place and started to tickle her. The redhead laughed and squirmed madly at his grasp.

"God dammit Kristoff! Quit it!"

"Say sorry!"

"Never!"

During their playful banters, they didn't notice the door to open and someone entering the room.

"Say sorry or else!" Kristoff threatened, laughing at how Anna struggled wildly.

"Or else what Bjorgman?" a cold yet alluring voice made Kristoff stop his tickle attack and freeze in place. The actor-slash-country singer stiffly looked at the source of the frigid voice and found himself speechless. By the closed door stood a woman with pale blonde colored hair, blue eyes with one eyebrow raised and dressed in a blue colored one piece dress. The newcomer has her arms in akimbo, left index finger tapping on her hip.

"I'm waiting." The newcomer said again.

Instantly, Kristoff released his hold on the redhead locked in submission and scooted away from Anna, fear etched in his eyes. He averted his gaze and settled on staring at the carpeted floor, finding it more interesting than the woman by the door. Sure she's beautiful, even the blind mice can see that, but her glare can make grown men run in fear.

Anna laughed and wheezed. She was still positioned upside down in the couch and while she laughed and wheezed, she waved at the new comer happily.

The pale blonde woman shook her head and paced towards Anna. The redhead grinned in a silly manner as she gazed from the glass shoes of the pale blonde woman up –stopping a good minute at the long slit of the other woman's dress- to the blonde's face. She can see the look of annoyance plastered in her face.

"Hi Elsa!" Anna chimed, gesturing the blonde to come near her.

The blonde smiled wryly at Anna and gently crouched down to level herself with the redhead. "Hi yourself. Tell me, why are you upside-down?" Elsa asked, puzzled why the redhead was indeed upside-down.

Anna made a thinking facial expression, complete with her arms crossed above her chest, and thought of why she was indeed positioned as such. With a few seconds of thinking, she beamed a wide smile and made a 'come hither' motion with her right index finger.

Elsa, oblivious to what Anna's planning, neared herself to the feisty redhead. With only a breath apart, Elsa was surprised by the next action of the redhead. The said breathing space between Elsa and Anna were closed, making the blonde's lips touch the redhead's. It was an upside-down kiss, one that people call as the 'spiderman kiss'. Elsa froze after her lips touched Anna's and the woman kissing her just smiled impishly at the said contact. It took Elsa a good three second before she felt herself melting and closing her eyes to savor the closeness of her and Anna. The small feathery kisses turned intense as Elsa gave in to the need that built up in her chest.

Kristoff on the otherhand sneaked out of the room as soon as he saw Anna pull Elsa close. He had his eyes close when he rushed silently out, remembering to lock it, to ensure his life won't be shaved another five years or so. Elsa's possessive nature with Anna had caused him in a lot of trouble. But he can't blame the blonde woman; he didn't know that the lover that Anna was telling everyone about is the famous Snow Queen. Taking the Snow Queen's woman would end up like the man called 'Hans the scarface'.

After the five minute kiss, stopping due to the lack of oxygen, Elsa stared at the loving look on Anna's face. She gently placed her hands at the back of Anna's head and assisted the redhead to straighten up her sitting position. With Anna seated upright on the sofa, Elsa giggled and sat beside Anna, hands now intertwined with each other.

Anna rolled her eyes and shifted her seat to straddle Elsa's legs. She was kneeling in front of Elsa, towering the blonde, and looking down on her face with a look that screams of lust. Her arms wound around Elsa's neck and the blonde moaned softly and pulled her head back when the cold nape touched her warm arms. This just urged her to lean down and kiss the exposed neck of the blonde.

"Seal of approval? Really?" Anna asked with an impish smile as she kept kissing the blonde's pale neck, making her moan at each touch of her lips and breathe.

Elsa found herself leaning back at the couch and her head was still leaning backwards, slightly titled to the right, while Anna trailed kisses on her neck. Her cold skin felt like it was on fire every time the redhead's lips touches her skin. She couldn't help but to whimper at every touch of Anna to her.

"Yessss." Elsa hissed the answer, feeling Anna's teeth raking at her neck.

Anna smirked and licked the trail of teeth marks she left on Elsa's neck. She stopped her attack on the pale blonde's neck and shifted herself to Elsa's left ear. "You are rather bold to say that you know." She told the blonde and nibbled on the tip of Elsa's ear. She felt the blonde shiver at what she did and it made her smirk wider.

"O-ofcourse. Why wouldn't I give the approval?" Elsa questioned. She was panting at how Anna was teasing her. The redhead is already making her feel hot all over.

"I dunno." Anna drawled. "You are a rather possessive woman." She kissed the back of Elsa's left ear and licked the skin connecting Elsa's ear and the side of her head. "And I love it when you are all possessive of me." She felt a pair of hands slowly crawling up the back of her thighs and resting on her backside, massaging her buttocks sensually. She couldn't stifle the moan that escaped her lips but she made sure that she was near Elsa's ear.

Hearing Anna's moan close-ranged just made Elsa squirm under the young redhead.

But their steamy moment was cut short by a loud knock on the door. Both women ignored it, focusing more on their intimate moment, but the continuous knocking just irritated both of them. Plus the fact that a certain Scottish CEO was the one banging on the door, calling for Elsa. The blonde squeaked for a few minutes which caused the banging/knocking on the door to stop and the person at the other side yelling for her to hurry up.

Elsa shut her eyes forcefully and took a deep breath. As much as she wanted the redhead, it was not the right place to go all the way. There are places she can take Anna to continue their small smexcapades and not be disturbed by her manager. She felt Anna stop her kissing at any visible spot on Elsa's neck up to her head and she looked at the redhead who was pouting.

"I'm not sure if your manager hates me or just bad timing." Anna whined.

Elsa merely chuckled and placed her hands over Anna's flushed cheeks. "Just bad timing. We are supposed to have dinner, that was my reason of visiting your room, but we got sidetracked."

Anna grinned widely and leaned down to peck on Elsa's lips. "It was a wonderful sidetrack but I rather want to finish it today." She told Elsa. She pushed herself off the blonde and stretched her arms up in the air, removing the kinks in her back that formed during their hot make-out session.

Elsa rolled her eyes and slowly stood up. "Later Snowflake. After dinner." Elsa informed the redhead who was smiling widely at her. She motioned for them to exit the room and tend to their respective manager and crew to pack up and head to their next destination.

Anna followed the older blonde to the door and before Elsa was able to open it, Anna grabbed on Elsa's left hand and pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her passionately. After a good minute of kissing, Anna beamed a toothy smile at Elsa before opening the door and exiting the room, leaving Elsa to follow her. "I find it silly that you gave a seal of approval to yourself."

Elsa chuckled and shook her head. It was really weird to say that she gives Anna's lover her seal of approval for the engagement since it was her who proposed to her girlfriend – now fiancée. _'Everyone does deserve a happy ending.' _

And Elsa did have her happy ending. By having Anna standing with her before the altar and being proclaimed as wife and wife.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally complete! So of the two endings, which is the one you liked best? I'm torn really. The one where everything in chapter 1 being true and Elsa moving on with her life for happiness is a reality those who can relate are facing. The other ending that shows chapter 1 as a movie and the cast are all actors/actress is a fantasy one. I have a habit of making bad endings so please let me know if you liked them. :) Until next story!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was not satisfied with my previous chapter update. And the fact someone threatened me if I don't make a good possible chapter ending. So this is REALLY the last update for Wedding dress.**

* * *

Epilogue III: Let the Wisp Guide you.

_**Six Years after**_

"I'm sorry if we have to call you out here Mrs. Dunbroch." Principal Disney told me.

Dunbroch. It has been three years since I have been called as such. Well I can't blame him, I didn't let go of her name even after what happen three years ago. I just smiled at the principal. He's already in his sixties, I can tell by the grey hair and the wrinkles across his forehead. I'm currently seated at one of the two sofa chairs inside the office of Principal Disney and the reason why I was here is something I'm not sure if I were to be pleased or not.

"It's alright sir. My work isn't important compared to my daughter." I told him. Yes I was called to the principal's office because my feisty daughter's tendency to attract trouble. Ever since we moved back to my hometown and my little cub attended kindergarten, it has been hectic. In a good way of course. My daughter, Annie Dunbroch, is a real spitfire just like her mother.

"Glad to know I'm not causing you any trouble. I have heard from the news about your work and I must say that you finding time for your daughter an incredible feat." Principal Disney told me. He sounded proud. I wonder if other parents don't do this sort of thing in this school. Very strange. "On to business shall we?"

I nodded my head and listened intently to the principal. He told me that Annie, my spitfire cub, threw paste at a boy and stuck several Popsicle sticks on the affected areas. The boy was not able to do anything since Annie practically lunged at him and pinned him to the ground.

"Annie's not a naughty kid that I can assure you. Her grades are great, second best in her class but I'm worried about how she interacts with the other children." The principal told me. I'm not really surprised. I know I'm not too strict with her but also not too lax with discipline. I made sure Annie's polite with her elders and as much as possible; never play rough with other children. But the last part somehow got overridden by her uncles.

"I can understand that it's because she's still new in both school and the city however, Mrs. Dunbroch, Annie should still consider that not everyone can be threatened just because they are bullying another student."

This made me raise a brow. My daughter, threatening another student? Somehow, I could imagine Merida laughing her ass off about this. Clearing my throat and making sure I hold back a laugh, I faced principal Disney with an apologetic look. "I do apologize for that sir. May I know what my daughter use as a threat?" I'm curious, what can I say?

I can see Principal Disney chuckling and adjusting his glasses that fell down to the tip of his nose. "Well, she said that she'll 'feed you to my pet bear' and made some gnawing gestures." He told me with an amused smile. "I must say it's original. As a parent, I would be proud of her actions, but a principal, it is still a threat."

"I do understand it sir. I would make sure that my daughter would not even try to coax her grandfather in sending her pet here." I said with a chuckle. I can't help it, my father-in-law gave Annie a bear cub for her third birthday and as of now, her bear cub is now a full-grown bear. Leave it to Merida to agree with the whole bear as a pet in Scotland. Such good times. My laughter faltered and a small smile etched on my lips. "To find the root cause, why did my daughter threaten another student? I know she is a handful, a bit rough around the edges, but she doesn't act as so if not provoked."

Principal Disney stood from his chair and walked towards the large window. I saw him look outside and traced what he was looking at from where I was seated. I can see the campus playground and a lot of children playing. Among the children, I saw my daughter patting the head of a pale blonde girl who seems to be smiling. The pale blonde girl reminded me of someone.

"Annie's friend, I mean her only friend is usually being bullied by other kids. I have set up counseling sessions to their parents but somehow, the children would not stop. But when Annie started her schooling here, the bullying lessened." Principal Disney has a smile on his face as he watches the children playing. I know my daughter, Merida and I made sure we raise her as a strong child just like Merida. But her ways of being strong is left for questioning. I blame my brother, Marshall and Merida's brothers.

"Then I am glad that her actions are for the good of someone else." I said and stood up as well and made my way towards Principal Disney. I looked outside and saw my daughter, tying her handkerchief over the pale blonde girl's left knee and kissed the wrapped up knee. I can guess the pale blonde girl is hurt judging from what Annie did. It's what I do whenever she gets wounded. Merida on the other hand flicks the wound, saying it would heal better. I'm happy that Annie didn't resort to that.

But then Annie flicked her fingers over the pale blonde's injured knee and I could see the other child shiver in pain. I stand corrected then. I saw the other child kick Annie who tumbled backwards and somewhat laughing. I know I should be mad at my kid but I can see that she rolled towards the pale blonde kid and hugged her.

"Those two are like siblings. Annie's like the big sister while Elise is the younger sibling."

Elise? Ah must be the child's name. I stared at my daughter and friend and somehow, my heart felt warm. Nostalgia filled my body. Seeing Annie and the child named Elise, it reminds me of Anna and I.

Anna. It has been six years since we last seen each other personally. I lost all news about her after the incident with Merida, well I lost all news around me aside from work and Annie after it. I never knew how her life's been with that oaf, even until now. I never asked my brother how she is but informed him to have someone guard Anna even from the shadows. It was hectic really. My life was a mess before but after I received a letter from my father-in-law, I decided to move back to my hometown with Annie. It's funny really, in the end; Merida wanted my happiness than her own.

A knock on the door snapped me out of my reverie and I blinked a few times. I felt something wet trailing down my cheeks. I reached up and touched the said liquid and traced its source. Oh hell I was crying. Here I thought my grieving ended after leaving Scotland. After I left Anna to marry that oaf.

To be honest, my feelings over Anna never died. Sure I love Merida, why would I agree to have a daughter with her if I didn't feeling anything about her, but Anna. Merida knew that there will always be a place in my heart that belongs to Anna. Something she can't conquer no matter how good she is in running the B.E.A.R.S.

"I'm sorry I was Principal Disney! Traffic was hell and had to stop by the coffee shop to pickup some-"

That voice. I could never forget that voice. How she can ramble on and on about things that worries her or explains anything she caught herself in to. The voice of Anna Arendelle.

"Elsa? Is that-"

I cut her off by slowly turning around to face her. A small smile etched on my face as my arms are crossed around my abdomen and my back leaning on the glass pane of the window. By the corner of my eye, I saw Principal Disney going to his chair.

She didn't change much. Her childish features have changed to a more mature one, heck a beautiful one. Her usual braided hairstyle is not tied up in a bun with a few bangs that's slightly disarrayed; her clear blue eyes shined but also looked like they lack sleep. Also her height. She's taller than before, maybe two inches or three, I can't tell, and the way she dresses. I must say, skirts on Anna really looks good on her and add up a buttoned-up polo.

"Hi Anna." I welcomed her with soft-spoken words. My lips quivered upon seeing her look baffled before me. Her mouth hung open while holding a tall cup of coffee and standing by the doorway. I waved at her and she looked at me then to Principal Disney with a disbelief look on her face.

I watched her close her mouth and marched towards the principal's table, placing down her bag on an empty chair beside mine and her coffee on the table. She didn't acknowledge the presence of the old staff and turned to me with an angered expression.

Ah is it bad to admire those burning crystal blue eyes?

I smirked and still stood my ground and pose. I can feel those crystal blue eyes glaring at me with pure rage. Who wouldn't? I left her without much explanation. All calls involving her have been cancelled or diverted. All visitations offers have been declined and I managed to slip away whenever she forced her way in. Call me a scaredy-cat but I can't risk myself in making some foolish mistake just because I love her. I still do.

My lips slowly moved, forming the words I would say to her like 'how are you?' and then 'how's the big stupid oaf?', but next thing I knew my left cheek is now stinging in pain and a loud slap echoed in the room. My head was forcibly leaned downward and my eyes went wide in surprise. I could hear a manly gasp within the room but aside from that, my ears could hear a ringing noise from the sheer crisp slap that my left cheek received.

"You imbecile!" No matter how loud the ringing noise I can hear, Anna's voice still tops it off. The way she shouted, she sounded really mad.

I blinked a few times and the pain finally registered in my mind. My left hand released its hold on my right side and shot up to caress my painful cheek. "Motherfuckinggod!" yep, Anna's slap is more painful than Merida's.

"Uh ladies-"

"You shut up for a moment!" Anna shouted at Principal Disney who immediately kept quiet. For someone who has authority in this school, he cowers before Anna. I heard my friend _politely_ ask Principal Disney to give us some alone time and I swear he squeaked and dashed off.

I slowly stood up straight and removed my hand from my cheek. Mu body could feel the pain and yet it could also feel pleasure in it. Masochistic? I think not. My body is happy that it finally felt the warmth of Anna. Even if it's just from being slapped to the face. "Anna-"

My words were cut off when a pair of warm lips clashed into mine and my body pushed back to the concrete wall beside the window. My back felt the stone wall and pain ran across my body but the feeling of warm lips crushing mine override it. At first I moaned at how Anna's lips felt perfect in mine but after a second or two, I don't even know, my brain processed what is happening and I tried to push Anna back using my hands. _'This is so wrong! But it feels so right!'_

I heard a growl from Anna when I tried to push her away and instantly, my wrists have been grabbed by Anna and pulled up above my head, pinning them down with only her left hand. Her lips continued to ravish mine and when I felt her right hand slowly crept down to my left thigh and hooked it up. The said hand caressed the back of my thigh and I couldn't help but moan in the said feeling. Also mentally curse for wearing slacks.

_Wrong move Elsa_. My mind shouted.

As soon as I moaned, I felt the woman kissing me grin and thrust her tongue inside my mouth. Oh great son of Odin. I found myself melting in the kiss and giving in to the warm feeling I have in the pit of my stomach, and in-between my legs. _'Dammit! A few minutes of seeing her and I'm already giving in to my desires.'_

My arms squirmed under Anna's hold, trying to escape from her grasp and touch everything there is about Anna. They wanted to feel her body beneath their palms and stroke each and every part of her. I reciprocated each and every needy kisses we share, our eyes closed as we savored each moment. Groans and moans filled the room and I could swear that Principal Disney was not even in near his office anymore.

After the struggle that my wrists put up, Anna grew tired and released her hold on them and lazily placed them on my shoulders. Taking this as an opportunity, I swept my arms around Anna's body. My left arm wrapped around her waist while my left arm swoop her up from behind her thighs. I instantly turned our positions around, making her lean back on the wall and pulled her up to me, never stopping our heated kiss. She smiled inbetween our kisses and wrapped her legs around my waist as I pushed her body back to the wall.

Growing the need of oxygen, I pulled away from our kiss and panted heavily, grasping for air that my body wanted. As we both panted, our eyes never left each other's sight. Anna looked at me with need and lust that was clearly being screamed by her eyes while I did the same as well. I wondered. Is this what they called sexually frustrated?

After a few minutes of refilling our lungs with much needed air, I pushed myself close to Anna. But instead of kissing her again on her lips, I nudged her chin upward using my head and kissed the crook of her throat and under her chin. I left feathery kisses at first but began sucking on it like mad. I could feel Anna's hands slid down to my back, grabbing the back of my light blue polo and raking her well filed nails as it pulled my polo up. I could feel the burning trail that Anna's nails left on my bare back and all I could do was hiss in between my kisses on her neck.

"God… Elsa!" I heard her moan and it urged me more to attack her neck. My lips parted and I breathed a puff of warm breath over the part where I left a mark on Anna's neck and it made the strawberry-blonde in my arms let out a throaty moan.

My lips were placed once again on her neck and slowly kissed down to Anna's exposed collarbone. How I love V-neck polo. With Anna's legs around my waist and my body pinning her to the wall, I released my hold on her waist and slid my now free hand on her right thigh, pushing the skirt farther up to her waist. God I could feel the heat in between her legs and it was making me want her even more. I smiled as I left a wet trail of kisses on her collarbone while her hands are busy either scratching my back which turns me on or massaging the sorespots which also turns me on. For the love of Freya, Anna's the living embodiment of my sexual trigger.

I left my free hand to draw lazy circles on the side of Anna's thigh using my index finger and after a few rounds, I slid it farther upward. I heard her breath hitch when my fingers touched the sides of her underwear, I took note that it was lacy, and I couldn't help but to stop kissing her neck. She whimpered and I looked up to her, eyes clouded with desire.

We stared at each other while breathing heavily and my hand that was on Anna's thigh stopped inches away from hooking them on Anna's underwear. I looked at her, silently asking for permission for me to continue, and also examined her facial expression. Sadly, no matter how much I wanted to know, I can't decipher what Anna was thinking. I inched my hand closer to the band of Anna's panties and I heard her breath hitched and her head pulled back upon doing so. Taking this as a positive response, I smirked and was about to slide it under her panties-

"Mumy! Are you there?!"

"Mama? Mister Disney said you here."

A pair of childish voices echoed in the room. I instantly regained my senses and gently released Anna from my hold, her legs unwrapped itself from my waist, and let her down to stand on her own. I was about to answer the knock on the door when I felt my collar being pulled forward and my lips landing on Anna's.

We kissed for about a minute before Anna pulled back. Her eyes bore a glint of lust, anger and love?

"We'll continue this later. You owe me!" she growled and pushed me away and made her way towards the door. I watched her stop before the closed door, I assumed it was locked since Annie didn't barge, and fixed herself to be presentable. After a few more straightening up, she opened the door and my little bear cub came in running to me, while a pale blonde girl about Annie's height clung on to Anna's leg.

"Mumy!" Annie shouted loudly at me and jumped on my arms. I held her securely in my arms and she snuggled close to me. Thank god Anna didn't kiss me on my neck else the munchkin would be asking me like I'm in an interrogation chamber. "Mumy, mumy! Can we go? Me want to go!" My daughter asked in her enthusiastic thick accented tone, jumping up and down on my arms. "Elise said we go eat with her momy. Can we mumy?"

Before I could reply, I saw by the corner of my eye that Anna now stood before me and my daughter with the girl named Elise cling on the hem of her polo. "Yes Annie. Your mom will join us." I heard her tell my daughter. Great now I can't decline it. I looked at Anna who was showing a saccharine smile and I visibly shivered in fear. Ohh she's really pissed.

"You know what Annie, you could also call me mama if you want. I know I'll be your new mommy-" I gulped when I saw Anna walking closer to me and leaned close to my ear so that I'm the only one who can hear her next words. "Whether you like it or not."

* * *

It turns out that Anna broke up with Kristoff two years after their marriage. I asked her if it was my fault but she told me it was partially mine. The main reason was his growing fame across this country. Well he could never beat my band in terms of fame since after the sign-up with B.E.A.R.S, the band became famous around the globe. Kristoff chose fame over family but he was not heartless. Anna said that he never failed child support and he did try to mend their relationship. And that's where I come in. After the incident with Merida, Anna never gave Kristoff a chance. She told me that after the kiss during her wedding, she came to realize what she truly felt for me but since I left and her being married to Kristoff, she forced herself to keep it at bay.

Along the course of the years we are apart, approximately two years before, Anna told me she got a letter from Merida. I was shocked at first but when she told me it was outdated, tracing back three years and five months ago, I understood what she mean. I listened to her tell me what the letter contained and silently wept after she finished her story. I clutched my left hand that still held our wedding ring and placed it above my chest. Anna's letter was different from the one I got from Merida but the last part of it is the same.

In Merida's letter, one last sentence is identical to mine and Anna's. And it was what had lead Anna and me to where we are now. As I stand before the table that has a white box with a golden ring in it, I read once again what Merida wrote.

"I'm not selfish and so should you. Love will find a way and let the wisp guide you." I said out loud.

After finishing what the letter said, I heard the clashing of waves from the beach outside my new home. I placed the letter down to the table and approached the white double door leading to the beach area. As soon as I exited the room I was previously in, I saw the sun setting along the horizon and just a few meters away from me is something that made me smile softly. I leaned by the door frame and watch the reason of my smile.

Anna was playing with Annie and Elise by the sand, building sandcastles. I can see the genuine smiles across their faces and when Anna turned to me and waved at me. I waved back, not as energetic as she does, and crossed my arms again when she played with the children. I closed my eyes and reflected back how I even have the said scenery before me.

* * *

A year had passed after the incident at Principal Disney's office, which I should add that we were very much reprimanded to, Anna now walking down the aisle while I play the grand piano once again. But instead of the piano being at the left corner of the church, it was located at the left side of the altar, with my back facing the pathway that Anna is walking at while I was playing the wedding march. Beside me is Olaf, smiling at me while playing the piano with me.

When Anna now stood beside the piano and before the altar, Olaf nudged my side and I took a deep breath before ending the piano song. I gently pushed myself off the piano chair and approached Anna, offering my left hand for her to place her right hand. When she held on my hand, and pulled it close to me and I leaned down to place a kiss at the back of her palm. I heard our audience cheer and some whistled at my gesture. After the kiss, I held on her hand and we both faced the altar where the priest stood with a gentle smile.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the sight of God and this company, to witness and celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the union of Anna Arendelle and Elsa Frossen."

* * *

**A/N: How's that for a chapter alternate finale? was it good than the others? I thought about this for a while now and hopefully you guys like it. Now back to Smoke Kiss which I'm miserably failing to make a good update (deleted possible updates 5x now).**


End file.
